Melodious Happenstance
by Mystic-Scriptures
Summary: Follow Annie Shapiro as she leaves Hollywood Arts and moves to the Palm Woods to become a self produced star. Watch her interact with the boys of BTR and maybe finally find some proper romance. But will she forget what she left behind at Hollywood Arts, or will she make a new life with her work at Rocque Records? James/ Cat, Logan/OC/Kendall love triangle, Beck/OC abuse.
1. Goodbyes and Hellos

Hello Everyone~! So I've been spending the past few weeks off of school and fell back into watching Victorious and BTR on Nick, despite being an almost 20 yr old, I feel no shame. However, I can justify liking them since all the actors are either my age or only up to three years older than me ( cough cough making it not creepy to be tots obsessed with Logan Henderson since I am closer in age to him than the twelve year old intended audience cough cough) Anyway, I was watching both of these and this little Jem came into my head~! So Meet Annie Shapiro and join her on her journey to self-achieved fame and her encounters with the ever so popular BTR.

* * *

Chapter One: Goodbyes and Hellos- yes in exactly that order

Annie's POV

"Annasophia Elizabeth Shapiro, you get your ass down here or your brother will leave without you!" My mother's voice cut through my ever present dream-performing on a tour that I produced managed, and pretty much orchestrated on my own- making me instantly wake up on my irritable teeganer setting.

"Let him go!" I shout, sitting up and stretching reluctantly, "There's no chizzin' way I'm going to my last day of school pedalling in that loser cruiser!" I complained, heading to my closet to grab the last outfit in my closet, seeing as I was mostly packed for my trip today.

As I got dressed I could hear Rex, my brother's alter ego in the form of a ventriloquist dummy, laughing at my insult. Yup, just a typical Thursday Morning the the Shapiro household. As I opened the door and slung on my backpack, I looked at Robbie arguing with himself- well and defending himself from me, but still- his curly mop of hair bouncing in annoyance. I shook my head, my eyes skyward; the poor boy needed a haircut...and just a do-over. Though we are twins, we don't look too much alike. Where he is thin, and lean with pale skin and dark brown, curling hair, I have an olive skin tone with lighter hair, and though still lean, I have a build that could be described as petite, though it is still not as thin as him. The only thing in common between us is our age and our deep brown eyes, though we each have our own unique color accents to them.

I smirked to myself as I heard Robbie protest about his pedaling bicycle-whatever kind of excuse of a car it is, " It is eco-friendly, gives you exercise, and saves you money!" which earned him my patented 'you've gotta be kidding me' stare.

"You know it's great that you think that, jew-dork, but you actually need to have money in order to save any money." I say while high-fiving a chortling Rex.

"Man I need to write some of this down for when you are gone, Anne" Rex said, 'wiping' his forehead from laughter.

"I don't think so, Dummy! My lines are patented, signed and copy written for your's truly, and your's truly only!" I headed down the stairs, giving my mom a kiss and grabbing a bagel. "Bye mom, love you!"

My mother smiled, cutting vegetables for tonight's stew, "And just how are you going to get to school without your brother? And don't forget to be home at four! The renters will be here at 3:30 to pack up your car, but if you could get Beck to move the TV when you get back that'd be great. I have to unhook the cable and everything so the renters can't do it."

"I know, mom! That's why Beck is, as always, giving me a ride to and from school today! Though I'll be hanging with the gang after school to say my goodbyes." said, standing at the door, and munching on the bagel.

"If I didn't know any better Anne, I would say you were a little too excited to be leaving us." She smiled, still working on the stew.

"Not so much you and Dad, but I can't say it won't be amazing to be free of- Oh hey Robbie!" I smiled wickedly at my twin before going out the door.

I left the house to see Beck already waiting in his car, writs resting lazily on the steering wheel. My heart fluttered a little after seeing him. Beck and I have the kind of relationship that can only be described as complicated. We were as on and off again as him and Jade, only sometimes it didn't wait for him and Jade to be broken up, or vice versa. Sure, he is a great friend-loyal, sweet, caring, funny, supportive, and dependable-, but when it came to being a boyfriend he sucks. He makes you feel just loved enough to not want to leave him, but he'll date someone else behind your back, or he'll compare you to other people, and don't even get me started on his constant flirtations with Tori Vega! He flirts and flirts, but does nothing about it, and poor Jade and Tori don't know what to do with themselves about it! Sometimes I wonder what it is I see in him, and then things like this morning happen.

"Hey, Beck! How're you this fine morning?" I said, sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Same old, same old, typical Thursday morning," He smiles at me as I queue the growls of jealousy from the back seat. Only I didn't hear any, and it made me look to the back in confusion.

"Uh Beck? Where are all the ditzy super annoying Northridge girls I usually have to deal with?"

I had become used to being in a packed car, since it was no secret that Beck Oliver was the most attractive guy in the district. It wasn't really a school day if Beck didn't walk out of his trailer to find three or four girls asking him for a ride to school. And I mean, he is such a nice guy that he just can't say no to them! One time there were eight of us, with all but Beck having someone in their lap. And all they do is giggle and fawn over him, playing with his hair and feeling his biceps. Usually I would just text Cat about her night while blasting Big Time Rush-my all time favorite band- through my headphones. So it is easy to see why an empty car would be such a weird occurrence when riding with Beck.

He smirked over at me, as we got to a red light, "I may or may not have told them that I needed to give Jade a lift to school today."

I raised a critical eyebrow at him, "And you think that using her as code for me was a good idea? The last time you did that you were leaving Tori's house to come pick me up for a movie and you paid Robbie to make sure Tori didn't talk to Jade."

He placed his hand on my knee with a laugh, giving it a more than a little friendly squeeze. "I know, I just wanted to make you last ride to school more enjoyable."

I smiled weakly, "Well I appreciate that..." It's just going to make our conversation later today a little harder is all.

He didn't notice the change in my voice and we spent the rest of the ride in a semi-comfortable silence while I listened to my music and thought about all that I would miss at Hollywood Arts.

* * *

"Anniiiiie!" Screamed a flash of velvety red hair as Cat threw herself at me in a hug from across the hallway. I laughed and hugged my best friend back, already missing her loving and excitable personality. Sure, she could be a little crazy and spacy, but I'll miss her more than I'll miss my own brother...not that that's saying much.

"Hey, Kitty! How're you?" I said, waving to Andre has he arrived close behind her.

"I'm good!" she giggled, playing with her skirt, "My brother didn't scream so much on the ride to school today...though he made some snoring sounds instead. I think my mom changed his medicine again."

I nodded, never really sure what to say about her brother. I've met him a couple of times when I slept over Cat's house, but he usually stayed in his room and didn't talk to anybody. "Hey Andre, I made the changes you wanted me to make and copied them onto a couple disks in case you wanted one since I'm putting this on with the other ones you wanted me to show the people at my internship." I said, pulling the CD from my bag and handing it to my dread-headed friend.

"Ah, nice! Thanks Shapiro, you rock!" Andre said, giving me a fist pump as we walk into my personal favorite class; Acting with Sikowitz.

"Why are you always helping people with their music and stuff, Annie?" Cat asked as we all sat down in our usual spots. Jade, Beck, Tori and Robbie weren't there yet, but I could see Rex was in my brother's chair and could only guess that the bigger dummy wasn't too far away.

"What do you mean, Kitty?" I asked, pulling the manilla folder I had for Sikowitz out of my bag and into my lap.

"You're like everybody's special helper! You never ask for help, but you always give it." She said laughing and playing with her hair. "Do you think Sikowitz will try to predict what we are thinking about again today?" She said, changing the subject abruptly like she always does.

" I don't think so, he had waaay too much coconut juice that day." I said smiling. "And I guess it's because I'm just the helper girl." I shrugged noncommittally, "You name it and I can probably help with it."

"How about making yourself less annoying for a change?" Jade's voice cut in as she walked in, locked onto Beck with Tori close behind them.

"Ah, Jade, silly, silly Jade," I said in my fake parent voice, "then you wouldn't be able to dazzle us all with your every so beautiful and charming personality!" I give her an all too sweet smile, "I annoy for the benefit of the group.I can't say the same for Roberto dork lordo though," I chortled as Robbie rushed into the class with the bell and immediately getting into a fight with Rex about whatever benign annoyance he had with himself this time.

She smirked as they sat down and Beck put his arm around her shoulders, "You, as much as I hate to admit it, She-piro, I think I might miss you: nobody else can keep up with me like you can."

I give her a half-bow from my seat, "I'm honored by that compliment however backhanded and sarcastically you meant it."

"Is anybody else ever creeped out when the get along?" Tori said, as she pointed to the two of us. She always was the one that Jade picked on the most, so she would be the one to do the worrying, not that I help much.

"Don't you worry, your pretty little head of yours, Vega," I smiled, "It we aren't truely getting along until people are screaming and crying as they run in the opposite direction." Jade and I shared a high five as Tori hid into Andre's shoulder. Before I could tease her any more though, Sikowitz came in, jumping onto the raised section of floor that was the stage.

"Alrighty then! Let's get started, shall we?" He said clapping his hands excitedly, and bouncing on the balls of his bare feet. He clapped his hands and pointed to me, "Shapiro! Get up here!"

"Sir yes Sir!" I said in a mock salute and jumping onto the stage next to him.

"Now, as I recall, today is your last day here, right?" I nodded as he held his chin in thought. "Let's use that in today's lesson. Now, if you remember the other day when Tori demonstrated what is is like to say the same line in different situations, you'll do fine. Today will be a little different and with less trick questions regarding robots since you will all fail at them." This caused the class to laugh amusedly. "Today, I will have you all say goodbye to our dear Anne here, but!" he held up a figure in excitement, "She will be responding based upon how you are going to say goodbye." he started pointing to people and assigning different emotions or attitudes to each student. "Robbie sarcasm, Cat excitement, Tori I want you as double meaning as possible, Andre be confused," He stopped at Jade and Beck trying to figure out what he wanted them to do. "Jade you are losing your best friend, and Beck you are going to act as if you are about to lose the love of your life. Shapiros start!" And he jumped off the stage.

Everyone watched as my brother walked onto the stage his arms, currently devoid of Rex, relaxed at his sides and his posture uncaring. "Goodbye Anne," he said, shrugging uncaringly and not even looking at me, "I'll miss you when you are gone." He said, with an unsaid, 'or whatever' hanging in the air.

I smirked, crossing my arms and getting my snide 'Robby you are such a dwep' voice out. "Yea, well I suppose I'll miss you too." I smiled at him mouthing the last 'dork' and Cat came up and replaced him.

She and I giggled as much as we could while still having people understand us and acted like we couldn't wait to start missing each other. As Tori came up, we got into the cattiest conversation we could while giving backhanded comments that made Jade look proud, while hugging it out after. Afterwords Andre and I acted as though we didn't even know each other or if we were saying goodbye to the right person, which made the class laugh hysterically. It was when Jade and I finished sobbing into each others arms that I started to get nervous. Beck was the only one left, and probably the most realistic of all the goodbyes I'll be saying today.

His act started before he even got on the stage, his head hung down, feet dragging as if he wanted to delay this moment for as long as possible. Halfway he lifted his eyes, already glistening with hurt and pain. "Goodbye, Anna," He whispered brokenly, while pulling my close to him, one hand on my back the other on the back of my neck as he kissed my forehead softly. My hands went to his chest in a warning, but as I thought he would, he ignored it, making our foreheads touch as he looked into my eyes then closed his own hazel orbs sadly. "I'm going to miss you when you are gone." He opened them, making me look into his soul as he let a single tear drop, Which I'll admit, was a really good touch. Everyone watching sat silently, entrapped by our onstage romance. Well, what they thought was only onstage, they didn't know what happens behind closed doors or when Jade isn't with him. I let my eyes filled with the very real tears I was holding back, and wiped the tear from his face.

"I know," my voice wavered, "I'll miss you too." I said grabbing his face and giving him one final kiss that I put all my heart and sorrow into. He responded in kind, not paying attention to the class around us. Luckily I was, and pulled away, before he could get too carried away, whispering to him as our foreheads touched again. "More than You'll ever know." And I pulled away from him, as the class exploded into applause, amazed at what they just saw. Before Beck could say anything, the bell rang and I walked away with Cat. I saw Jade give me a sad and knowing look, that I returned, but I didn't look at Beck again until the end of the day. I even forgot about the envelope for Sikowitz, but I handed it to him later that day and he traded it for another envelope filled with all my transcripts and letters of recommendation from him, lane, and my voice and dance teachers after school. Now it was time to party!

* * *

We all went to Nozu's for a final sushi-filled hurrah before I left town at four. We were all laughing and eating when Tori decided to bring up the sadness as she reached for one of my spicy tuna rolls.

"I can't believe you're leaving us in just two hours!" She whined, hugging my shoulders.

"I know, don't remind me! You guys better be on video chat all the time so I can catch up on everything!" I said, sipping the last of my Thai iced tea.

Andre laughed, "I feel as though we should be saying that to you, Miss LA bound! Who knows what you'll get into at the Palmwoods!"

Cat laughed like she knew a secret, "Maybe you'll meet the boys from BTR!" She winked, nudging my shoulder with hers, "And you better remember your promise if you do!"

I smiled at my friend and shook my head. Cat was the one who got me into Big Time Rush our Sophomore year, and we would stay up late at night reading articles while singing and dancing to the group's newest singles. We even made a pact that if either of us were to ever meet them that we would get the number of our favorite member for each other. We both had raging crushes on James Diamond, though I found Carlos to be kinda cute too. Kendall and Logan's personalities weren't as attention grabbing and they were a little more careful with that they press knew about them.

"How could I even begin to forget about that, Kitty?" I laughed, " I mean, I'm pretty sure that when your brother turned it into a blood pact, he used the bloody tissue to make a voodoo doll.."

Tori gave a nervous chuckle, "Really? That's scary! But on a happier note! I just hope you don't forget about us when you become a famous self produced sensation."

Andre laughed joining in, "Especially when you can help us friends out."

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle, "Why it's almost as if I have a two inch binder dedicated towards spreading your demos, songs, scripts, and resumes out to people! Now enough about what happens in two hours!"

Jade smiled, punching my arm companionably, "That's more like it! Let's get this party started!"

* * *

I waved goodbye to everyone as Andre drove them all away, leaving Jade waiting in Beck's car as the two of us got into my house and grabbed my TV. I left a note for my parents and Robbie saying goodbye and I promised I would call them when I got to the hotel. Beck was leaning against my car, which was oh-so inconveniently out of Jade's sight. It took all that I had to push him away, as he tried to get lucky.

"What's wrong, babe?" he said with a frown, "Don't you want a goodbye?"

I hugged him safely around his waist, my head in his chest, "Of course I do, I just...don't need it to be harder than it is."

"If you're talking about what happened in class today, Soph-" I interrupted him, over the edge after he used his special nickname for me.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" I yelled, pushing back and grabbing my keys. "You had no right to do that! You said you were going to start being more loyal to me or Jade and not try to pull this shit anymore! I don't know about her, but I'm sick of it. Goodbye, Beck." I got into my car and drove off, ignoring Beck's yelling for me to stop, and giving Jade a sad smile and a wave.

I need to move on Beck. It's time I started a new life.

Two hours later, I was telling two of the hotel workers to move my chair and TV up to my room, and that I could handle the bags. I pushed the packed luggage cart into the hotel and went to the reception desk.

"Hi, Anna Shapiro for Check in?" I said, holding out my ID and contract for housing.

"Ah, yes, Rocque Records' new hopeful," said a larger man with a manager tag on his shirt. He held out his hand with a smile, "I'm Mr. Bitter's the manager here at the Palmwoods." I shook his hand and he gave me a key. "You'll be in 1J, which is two floors up and on the right. Have a good evening and let us know if you need anything."

"Thanks and you as well." I smiled as I made my way to the Elevator. Little did I know the surprise I would get when I was getting off it.

"LOOK OUT!" Yelled four shapes as they crashed through my luggage, throwing it and me onto the floor.

I groaned as I felt a form moving of off me and held my head. I could see three of the guys already up, backs to me and picking up my luggage. It was when the fourth, who I just remembered was on top of me, spoke that I realized who they were.

"Hey, are you alright?" he said, as I looked over and bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming like a crazy fan girl.

**Staring at me with his gorgeous hazel brown eyes was none other than James Diamond.**

* * *

_And that's all for now! :)_

_Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted it to have a dramatic effect ;) _

_Anyways, hope you liked it and please review! You guys make me want to write...well and my obsession with things, but that's besides the point. :P_


	2. Welcome to Rocque Records

_Hey all! I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm going to apologize in advance because I know for a fact that you won't be getting quite the same length in each chapter, but I didn't realize how carried away I would get with her departure day from Hollywood Arts. Anyway! When you guys read last, Annie had just...crashed...into James. Let's see how that goes for here, ya? ;)_

_I don't own BTR or VicTORIous or the song If today was your last day by nickelback. They all go to their respective owners. :)_

* * *

Chapter Two: Welcome to Rocque Records

Though I had heard him, I could do nothing but lay there, completely dumbstruck, which only caused the guys to walk over and start shouting.

"What did you do to her, James?"

"Nothing! Well...I mean...I fell onto her..."

"Which is why running in the halls is a no go."

"LAY OFF, LOGAN!"

"Guys." I tried, stifling some laughter.

"Just because I like to be careful and you don't-"

"You mean you like to be a killjoy!"

"Yea, Dude! You're so paranoid!"

"GUYS!" I yelled, making them look at me again, as I smiled. "You're all pretty, but could I get some help up, please?"Four hands came towards me at once making me laugh again. I grabbed the closest one to me, and discovered that it was James' when I got up.

"Sorry, for knocking you down..." He said while he rubbed his neck nervously._ Beck does that too.. Wait! What are you doing! This is James Diamond and the guys from BTR! Why are you thinking of that jerk Beck?!_

"Oh...Don't worry about it," I said, nervously tucking my hair behind my ear. "Um, you guys are Big Time Rush, right?"

They all smiled and looked at me, "The one and only!" They all exclaimed together as I laughed. Kendall moved over and handed me my room key and my purse from the floor.

"Oh, thanks. And thanks for repacking my luggage cart." I said looking to the cart, and back to them. "Not to be a bother, but do you know where room 1J is?"

Carlos and James turned to each other, "New Girl! Nice!" And fist bumped as Kendall and Logan turned to each other, "And she knows us!" they said fist bumping also. I smiled shaking my head at their antics.

"Uh yea, it's right next to ours," Logan said, as if remembering I was there and pointing down the hall, "Last door on the left."

"Thanks!" I said and turned to grab my cart when suddenly Carlos had my arm and started to move down the hall.

"We can show it to you! Come on!"

"Uh no can do Carlitos," Logan said, grabbing his friend's shoulder. "Sorry, but Gustavo wants us to go help the new Rocque Records intern tonight, and she's probably waiting in the lobby right now."

Carlos slumped a little, letting me go, "Oh yea...that girl that's gonna audition and work for Gustavo...What was her name again? Ashley, Ainslie?"

"ANNIE!" Kendall, James, Logan and I said.

Carlos went to hit himself in the forehead, but hit his hockey helmet instead, "Oh yea! Wait..How do you know that?" The guys all looked at me expectantly.

"Well...I just happen to be a new intern for Gustavo who has an audition who's named Annie." I said with a smirk.

They all paused for a second, but after a few seconds Kendall turned to everyone with his patented smirk, "Well, I guess we have to help her now. I mean...If that's what Gustavo wants."

"Right!" The guys said. And then we were off to my room.

"Thanks for all the help guys!" I said turning around in my already unpacked and organized room and stopping to look at the guys on my bed. They hadn't heard me because they were too busy playing on my Xbox. I'm pretty sure they were playing one of Beck's old games that he left out my place once, but I just watched them play.

"GOTCHA LOGAN! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

'Well that's where you are wrong, GO, KENDALL!"

James and Carlos groaned and threw their controllers down, " I can't believe you guys won again!" James moaned, turning off the Xbox.

"Okay, now that the connection on my console has been tested...Who's hungry?" I said, sitting in my armchair next to the bed.

"WE ARE!" They all said, while Carlos called in some pizza.

"So...Why is your room so small, Annie?" James asked, looking at how the double bed made up most of the space in the room.

"All the single rooms are like this. There's a small bathroom next door that she has a key to, and she gets to go to the conference room for meals." Kendall said, moving over and patting a spot on the bed for me. I moved over, sitting on the already crowded bed, and nodded.

"Yup!" I said looking at the guys, "Where'd you get the book, Logan?"

He looked up, "Hm? Oh, I found it on your shelf and remembered how much I liked it." He held it up to reveal my copy of the abridged version of _The Princess Bride_.

I grinned at him, "Great book! And the movie was really accurate! I think I have it if we want to watch it."

"Totally!" Carlos said, his phone going off, "But let me go get the pizza first." We all gave him money for the delivery guy and he left.

"Okay, so if we are going to watch a movie, I want to be able to lay down on my bed. So we're gonna do some reorganizing." I said, scooting off the bed and grabbing my cot from the closet and moving the recliner next to the bed. "James, set this up on your side of the bed, yea?"

"Oh...Kay?" He took it and set it up in between the bed and the window, giving me a look.

"What? We can't all fit on this bed if everyone lies down, or even if it's just me lying down." I shrugged, plopping back on the bed, lying on my stomach to emphasize my point. I got up again, and pointed to the three of them in a circle, "So you guys figure this sitting situation out and I'll get the movie. I leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the DVD from the drawer and popped it into the Xbox. When I turned around James was pouting on the cot and looking through a scrapbook Cat had given me at Nozu's tonight before I left, while Kendall and Logan were patting the middle space on the bed.

"Carlos gets the recliner?" They nodded. And I turned my attention back to James, he was now looking at several pictures of Cat with distinctive interest, making me smile. Sure, I'm a little bummed that James wasn't going to be on the bed with me, but I felt like I could make good on a promise better the less invested I became. That and he and Carlos were a lot louder and more...exaggerated than what they're like in interviews and shows, so I've warmed up to the calmer, quieter half of the band.

"Yo, Diamond! Want to meet the girl behind the picture?" he raised an eyebrow at me, curious. "That's my friend Cat. I told her I would video chat her on my pearphone tonight."

"Sweet! I mean...sure," He said, then tried to play it off nonchalantly as I typed her number into my phone.

"Hey Annie bandanie!" Cat giggled as she came onto my phone.

"How's it goin' Kitty bo bitty?" I grinned with the responding nickname. "You'll never guess what happened when I got here!"

"I'm good~!" She sang then tilted her head, "And what happened?"

Carlos came in with the pizza, and I immediately shushed him pointing to my phone and mouthing, "I'm surprising her." He nodded and sat down going to sit next to James on the cot. I got off the bed and stood so that the guys all fit in the background.

"I MET BIG TIME RUSH! And they helped me unpack! Guys this is my best friend and fellow Rusher, Cat!"

"HI CAT!" They all waved, and James kept shooting her flirty looks that made her laugh and blush a little.

"Oh My God! Hiiiiiiii!" She gaped, looking at me sit down between Kendall and Logan instead of the other two.

"I'll tell you later, but how's the crew? Did Beck and Jade meet back up with you guys?"

"Yea, but Beck only came to drop Jade off. He looked really mad, and then Jade told us that they broke up on the way there!"

"NO. WAY! I mean it makes sense, since I think tonight she finally realized what was happening and got into a fight with him about how I finally straightened everything out."

"What's this all about?" Kendall said, pointing between the screen and me, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh...J-just home drama...ya know.." I said, thrown off by how casually he did that.

"heheh Annie's blushing!" Cat laughed. "Oh! And let me talk to James!"

"Am not! And...sure..I see how it is." I handed my phone to James, "Nothing inapropro on my phone, Diamond!"

"No promises, Shapiro!"

"Eww..." I grimaced turning to Carlos, "Pizza me! Fulfilling promises makes a girl hungry!" I grinned around a piece of cheese pizza.

"What promise was that?" Carlos asked, passing pizza around.

"Oh, Cat and I made a pact that if we were to meet you guys we would get the number of our favorite band member." I shrugged, "I think this has me covered," I said as I pointed to the looks James kept giving the phone.

"So who's number would Cat have gotten for you?" Kendall asked

"Yea, Annie who's your favorite?" Carlos asked as Kendall and Logan both nudged me with their shoulders.

"Weeeeell. It would have been James, but now that I've met him," I looked over at him waggling his hands in front of his face for Cat to emphasize my point," I'm not so sure, but hey we're neighbors, so who knows?"

Suddenly Kendall, Logan, and Carlos had this really mischievous looks on their faces. Kendall spoke up, making my nervousness turn into a laugh, "Mission see who can become Anne's favorite starts now!" and he threw an arm around my shoulders again, making me blush. _Again...what is your deal, Annie? Beck did this all the time...not that he's a good point of comparison...and he's not even close to as cool as any of the BTR guys..._

James, tossed my phone on the bed, "Cat said she had to go to get dinner with Tori and to say goodbye to you, and that it was nice to meet all of us."

"Okay. Have some pizza." I said, passing the box to him.

"Thanks," He grabbed a few slices and started to stuff his face. "She also said you need to start talking about yourself because she noticed that we know practically nothing about you."

I slumped, feeling Kendall laughing next to me, "Do I _have_ to?" I whined looking at Carlos and Logan with a pout.

"Don't look at us! Kendall?"

"Well stay here all night if we have to!"

"SLEEPOVER!"

"Welcome to the Palmwoods, me." I grumbled to myself. "Fine! But you only get five questions each!"

"Deal!" They all grinned. "Uh Kendall, you could probably let your mom know where we are." Logan said.

"Stop being such a worrier! Who know if we're even gonna stay here all night." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so who's starting?" I sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

Carlos jumped in the recliner, "Favorite sport!"

"Hockey...and I guess Vollyball, too." (The guys all exchanged high-fives)

"Favorite food?"

"Sushi...but I really like kitkats: they're my weakness."

"Favorite color!"

"Greys and blues...why does this feel like a typical get to know you game?"

"Family?"

"I have my parents and a twin brother, Robby who is an annoying dweep that carries a dummy around and argues with him."

"Uh...that's weird..." James said, raising an eyebrow.

" I know! We all tried to tell him that, but he doesn't get it! Anyway, next question Carlitos."

"Pool or Beach?"

"Beach! hmm...but then again pools don't have all that annoying sand...Idk. Next person!"

"Favorite cosmetics company!"

"REALLY JAMES?!" The guys rounded on him.

"What it's an important question!"

"I'm not one for a lot of make-up, only do my eyes with L'oreal stuff and lip gloss." I shrug pointing to my face. "Case and point."

"Hair products?"

"Really what kinda- whatever, I use herbal essences volume shampoo and conditioner with Garnier anti-frizz serum."

"Perfume?"

I rolled my eyes," You are sooooooo metro, dude. I use bath and body works body spray in country chic or white citrus depending on the season."

"What's your style?"

"Punk or skater? Idk, I like all sorts of stuff. Now can you please make your last question not be about how I portray myself?"

"Sure, how'd you come across our music?"

"Cat was singing it one day when I was over her house and she introduced me to it, I've been hooked ever since. Go Kendall, and please, no more stupid questions."

"Okay, What nicknames do you like?"

"Well...my full name's Annasophia, so Anne, Anna, or Annie is fine, I usually introduce myself as Annie though."

"Hobbies?"

"Hm...skating, reading, dancing, singing, swimming writing songs, playing rpgs on my xbox..." I prattled on counting on my fingers, "I think that about covers it. OH! And sound editing with my friend Andre! "

"What?!" The guys I looked at me.

"That's what I'll be doing in my internship here...I'm looking into the producing business...among other things."

"How _did_ you manage to get an internship with Gustavo? He wasn't even keen on getting us signed when his job depended on it."

"My guidance counselor sent my credentials and info to Griffin and he got me in contact with Kelly who brought the idea to Gustavo. Then I asked her if I could audition and that's all there is to it really."

"Hm..what do you sing?"

"Rock/pop kinda music about relationship struggles and self empowerment, but not like Taylor Swift."

"Gotcha...If you were to record with any of us, who would you do it with?"

"I suppose you or Logan because I can harmonize with your voices better." I laughed as James and Carlos pouted, but received high-fives from Kendall and Logan. "Okay, go Loges! Final stretch and we can finally watch this movie!"

"Okay, what are the other things you want to do for a career?"

"I want to be a self-produced and managed singer who puts the money I save from not having those two people into school music programs. It's always been a passion of mine and makes me sad to think that so many schools are quick to try and cut the arts programs when budget cuts are made."

"Woah..." he paused for a second, "Okay, who inspired you the most to pursue this career?"

"Hmmm...I would have to say Christina Aguilera, Katy Perry...And my mom."

"That's...Adorable." Kendall and Logan said, giving each other strange looks.

"Not really...she's just always been one to tell me to follow my dreams and just try my hardest no matter what I do."

"What kind of books do you read?"

"Fiction, Sci-fi, and Fantasy. Though I really enjoy reading stories about supernatural/ horror creatures."

"What do you think you are going to miss the most about home?"

"Well...luckily I grew up in LA, so I think it would just be my friends and family."

"Okay, Logan." James said.

"This is the last question." Kendall leaned forward.

"SO MAKE IT COUNT!" Carlos finished, slapping his helmet on.

"No pressure or anything guys..." I rolled my eyes, patting Logan's Shoulder.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to be the one asking it; Do you have a boyfriend back at Hollywood Arts?"

"..."

"Annie?"

"..." _Well...this was an unexpected development...but I can't just sit here like an idiot! But they'll think less of me...maybe I'll just give them the half truth. _"There was this one guy, Beck, but it was...complicated. You'll have to ask Cat for more details on that one. But who wants to watch a movie?!"

"WE DO!"

Kendall, Logan and I looked at James and Carlos on their cot and chair.

"I can't believe those boobs fell asleep five seconds into the movie." I said, faceplanting on the bed. "And why do they have to snore?!" I yawned and looked at the clock. "Well, I should get some sleep anyway, I'm meeting Kelly at nine." I plugged my phone in and set the alarm. "You do can figure out how you're not gonna fall off the bed, I'm going to get comfortable." I got under the blanket and went to sleep, feeling Kendall and Logan do the same.

_My first night here and I'm already sharing my bed with two guys...gee...I'm making my parents so proud right now._

*beep beep beep be-click* "Anne...Anne you gotta get up." I heard Kendall speaking softly the next morning, but I didn't want to get up, so I snuggled into the warm of his shirt. However, he started to laugh softly and I realized how terribly inappropriate that would be. I jumped back only to bump into Logan's quietly breathing form.

"nya...I dunn wanna get up, Kendall...give me five more minutes." I mumbled, turning and facing Logan to hide my blush from him. _Why does he affect me this way? This is just ridiculous. _

"You may want to...you've got half an hour and it takes about ten minutes to get to the studio. I don't know how fast you get ready."

"Fine bring logic into it then...I thought that was Logan's job."

"hmm? What's my job?" Logan opened his eyes sleepily and noticed me snuggling stubbornly into my covers. "Not getting up for your meeting with Kelly?"

"No...but then Kendall had to be all logical..."

"I thought that was my job?"

"That's what I said!"

"Right...Well, he does have a point. We can try to get the guys back next door and get changed to go with you?"

"I don't care, about them, but it would be cool if you guys came."

"No worries, Logan and I had a meeting with Gustavo about the new album at 9:30 anyway."

"M'kay, meet back here in fifteen?"

"Sounds good, Ken, I'll leave the door unlocked.

I got up and left the room to shower before I fell asleep, leaving the guys to get the other two back to their apartment.

After I showered, I put my anti-frizz serum in and blow-dried my hair to it's natural wavy state and put in a waterfall braid around my head to keep it out of my face. I threw my leather jacket over my strapless red and white floral print dress and pulled on my combat boots. For jewelry, I twisted on my black arrow bracelet and my black diamond dangle earrings, finishing with my dad's old dog tags from when he was in the army. I looked in the mirror one more time, fluffing my hair before returning to my room to find Logan and Kendall sitting on my newly made bed, the cot and chair put away.

"Oh...you guys didn't have to do that..." They turned at my voice and stared. "What? Is there something on my face?" I looked at my mirror to make sure my makeup wasn't smudged.

"No..it just that you look..." Logan struggled. "Different?"

"Is it too much?" I started to panic, " I can change..."

"You look great Anne, Logan's just a doofus." Kendall said, looking pointedly at Logan."

"Mean..."

"Anyway...Kelly said the Limo should be here by now...so are you ready?" I said slinging my scull and crossbones messenger bag over my shoulder.

"Yup, lets go!"

"Do we have to see Gustavo this early in the morning?"

"Shut up Logan!"

"Okay, and this is the Rocque Records studio. This is where you'll be doing most of your work and, if you make it like the guys, recording." Kelly said, pointing to the sound and recording booths.

"Okay! Thanks for the tour, Kelly. When do I start?" I said, handing her my paperwork that Sikowitz gave me."

"No problem, and I'll have to check with Gustavo, I had given him a two papers, one for if you do or don't make it-his mood varies- and he just needs to sign them." Kelly looked over the work on her clipboard, "I'm so glad you're organized, it is so much better than the-"

"DOGS!" SLAM! "WHERE ARE THE OTHER TWO AND WHY AREN'T YOU RECORDING?"

I winced as we got closer to the office door. "Is that-"  
"Gustavo? Yea...be warned, he has an anger management problem." She said as she opened the door and we walked in.

The guys were on the Couch and waved to me as Kelly talked down the large producer, "Gustavo, they're not here to record, they came to talk about the album and you just forgot to cancel the meeting with them. Also, you're auditioner intern is here."

"Hi, I'm Annie Shapiro and I'm-"

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! GET IN THE BOOTH!"

"uh...okay." suddenly I was in the booth with the guys and Kelly in the sound booth with Gustavo. "The song I'll be singing is a cover of 'If Today Was Your Last Day, but Nickelback."

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

_That first step you take is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_If today was your last day_

_Against the grain should be a way of life_

_What's worth the prize is always worth the fight_

_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_

_So live like you'll never live it twice_

_Don't take the free ride in your own life_

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_Would you call old friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you finally fall in love_

_If today was your last day_

_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

_Regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes_

_'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

_Let nothin' stand in your way_

_Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

_If today was your last day_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_Would you call old friends you never see?_

_Reminisce old memories_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?_

_Swear up and down to God above_

_That you finally fall in love_

_If today was your last day_

Everyone, but Gustavo clapped as I added my own touch to the last note and finished the song. We all waited expectantly for Gustavo to say something. With a dramatic push of the button his words sealed my fate.

"Welcome to Roque Records, Ms. Shapiro! Go with Kelly Pop Star Boot Camp!"

"Thank you so much I promise I-'

"NOW!"

"Right, sorry!" I ran out of the booth. "Hey Kelly is it okay if I change out of my dress really quick?" She nodded and I ran into the girls room and came out. I kept the jewelry and the boots, but I changed into a pair of dark skinnies with a blue cami under a cropped sweater that read 'BAD' across the chest with a grey beanie on my head.

"Okay, Kelly I'm rea-umph!" I grunted as Kendall and Logan pulled me into a group hug. "m-hey guys."

"That was awesome, Anne!" Kendall squeezed my shoulders. _I swear there's like a magnet that makes his arm live there..._

"Thanks, Ken, I have to go to the Boot Camp thingie...any pointers?"

"Just that you have nothing to worry about-"

"What are you talking about? They try to change everything about you to fit whatever image they want!" Logan said, getting punched in the arm by Kendall. "MEAN!"

"Thanks for that Loges...you know just how to make me feel all fuzzy and excited about something," I bit my lip and wrung the bottom of my tank top between my hands.

"Don't listen to him, you'll be fine, I mean, you did amazing in the booth, so what do you have to worry about?"

"thanks, I don't think I wouldn't have been able to do that if you two weren't there." I looked both ways and whispered behind my hand. "Gustavo is scary"

"OH, WE KNOW!" We all laughed and I waved goodbye as I headed off to meet Kelly.

I finally made it to Rocque Records, _but at what cost?_

* * *

And that's all for chapter two! Let me know what you think! I hope you liked it! :)


	3. Changes in the Mirror Changing you

_Hello folks! I hope you like Annie's story so far! I know I can't get over how easy it is to write it right now, though with my luck I'll hit a roadblock somewhere. Anyway, I Just want to warn you that after the first time lapse bar, it will be a lapse of 2 Months and three weeks, so that I can move the plot along and to have the whole meeting with Griffin to be signed deal happens in the next chapter or two. Anyway! Here's to chapter three and even though I wish I could say that I owned big time rush I can't, because if it were true I would probs be married to kendall or logan. (In case you haven't noticed...I'm a wee bit obsessed with the band's front man as well as the band's brains...)_

* * *

_Enjoy! _

Chapter Three: Letting the change in the mirror Change you

"Alright, so according to Gustavo, you need four things to be a great pop star." Kelly stood in front of a small easeled whiteboard as I stood at attention in front of her and pointed to each point with her pen. "Great dancing, a great look, a great song, and great singing." She turned to me, "So let's get started!"

"Um...not to be insubordinate or anything...but wouldn't singing be marked off already, since I'm here?" I said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Point taken," She erased the idea, "Now as for dancing, Mr. X claims he has worked with you before?"

"Yea, he worked with my mom before he got signed with Gustavo and has been teaching me since I was six." I shrugged, "I'm not great by any stretch of the imagination, but if you give me the moves and I practice hard enough, I do pretty well."

"I suppose we can move on then," she smiled at me, " I mean these are only for when you see Griffin in three months for your demos and contract signing anyway."

"I may have a song or two..or three?" I handed her my songs folder, " I mean I co-wrote them with my friend Andre, but these are the ones he said I could use."

"Let me see what Gustavo thinks really quick," And Kelly left, leafing through the sheets. She returned about ten minutes later while I texted my mom and Cat updates with Gustavo in tow.

"You wrote these?" He looked at me, waving the folder in the air.

"I actually co-wrote them, with a friend, but he gave me these forms signing them to-"

"I WRITE THE SONGS!" He yelled, making me cringe back a little. "But these are good, I want you to work on your own songs, no Andre, just you and your heart, and I'll be here if you need help." He handed the folder back to me, "Now if you'll excuse me, DOGS! WHY DON'T I HEAR HARMONIES BEING PRACTICED?!" And he left.

Kelly looked over at me, "Well I guess that means we need your new look and we're done!"

I smiled nervously, "About that...can't you just do that thing where you erase it from the board and we don't to it?"

"Sorry, Sweetie, but Gustavo things that your look is a little too edgy for what we need right now, even if it does go with your music."

"Typical," I rolled my eyes, "Never ask a couple of guys if a strapless, leg-bearing dress is too much for something: they are _not_ to be trusted."

"Well now you'll have my honest fellow girl opinion?" Kelly offered.

"Okay, I'm trusting you, Kelly."

And after I looked like a Disney Channel character, a katy perry wannabe, and even a sparkly life sized Barbie doll, I stood in a blue peasant blouse, that was cinched with a leather belt and over distressed skinny jeans, with a scowl on my face. I was also in ankle height heeled boots that brought me up the three inches to 5'8" with some scrolled earrings and a long bird necklace and a leather wraparound bracelet. My hair was down in it's natural waves and I had on a melon-colored, knit beanie in place of my soft grey one.

" I no longer trust you kelly!" I growled, "you keep trying to make me girly!"

"You look fine!" She pleaded, "Just go ask the guys, they're on break?"

"Fine, but if so much as one of them says something wrong or looks at me strangely..."

"I'll change it, I got it! Geez you're worse than they were!"

"As long as we're clear on this..." And we went out to the studio lobby to find the guys on the couch. Carlos, James, and Logan shot me confused and shocked faces as they saw me, and Kendall looked at me about the same as he always does, but three out of four gave me what I needed. "I _knew _it! That's it! I'm leaving."

I ran into the dance studio and stood in front of the mirror, angry at myself. This wasn't me. I wasn't the one to make myself look smaller/ skinnier by wearing loose clothes that were pulled into the waist. I didn't hide my height behind my heels to make people think better of me. I was Annie; the girl who didn't win any beauty pageants or stick out among her friends, but the one that blew people away with her skills and hard earned talents. I was always like that and I wasn't planning on stopping now. _So why am I throwing such a fit, because they didn't get impressed by me?_

"Anne?" I jumped at the voice and saw that Kendall was standing at the door. I didn't turn, just looked in the mirror. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm sorry...I'm fine, I just needed a minute..." I faked a smile, "I'm sorry about the theatrics."

"It's cool: I get it...It's really not as easy as it seems." He looked at me in the mirror, his green eyes flashing.

"How'd you guys do it? Make it through it all, I mean?"

He sighed, "Well, to be honest, we had a rough time of it, but we also were kinda Gustavo's saving grace at one point, and we knew it."

I sighed, rubbing my forehead, " I should've waited like my mom said I should...I'm really not ready for this..."

"Sure you are." He lifted my chin to look at myself, "Just don't let the change here," He pointed to my reflection, "Change here," He pointed to my head, then whispered in my ear, "or here" And pointed to my heart, "And you'll be fine."

And with that, he left me alone to my thoughts. _What am I going to do with him...?_

(2 ⅔ months later)

"I'm sorry that I'm late! I'm still getting used to these dang heels!" I sprinted into the recording booth, pointing apologetically to my red and wicker three-inch wedges underneath my flared jeans.

"You've been walking around in heels for almost three months now!" Kelly said, "How are you still having issues?!"

"Why are we still discussing this?! She's been running around filing and editing for the Dogs' album and who knows what else for the past three weeks and I finally have her in the booth! Let her sing!" Gustavo grumbled loudly.

"Sorry!" we said, and Gustavo started up the music.

_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me_

_I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely_

_Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention_

_'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_

_[Chorus]_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you_

_I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through_

_So oh Mister player do you feel like the man now?_

_And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out_

_[Chorus]_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter but I'm drag your wonder_

_'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after_

_For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way_

_It was only just a game_

_(you had it all)_

_[Chorus]_

_(And one day)_

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)_

_You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_

_Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

"Okay, good work, now GO HOME!"

"You need rest as much as the boys do, sweetie," Kelly amended our bosses demand.

"Alright, if you're sure there's nothing else, cya guys!" I said, leaving and texting the boys to meet me at the pool of the Palmwoods.

I opened up my slap page as I got into the limo: _**Just recorded 'Beggin' on Your Knees' at the studio! Thanks so much to Tori and Andre for giving me the rights to it! *Feeling Giddy***_

My phone rang and I answered, seeing it was Andre.

"Hey Andre!"

"How's my superstar doing? When do I get to buy your music?!"

"I'm still not technically signed, I meet with Griffin at the end of the week with my Demos, but I've I know been so busy I've barely had any time to record!"

"We know, Cat's been getting updates from James, He says the guys have barely seen you."

"I know, I'm sorry you haven't heard from me either! I've been so busy with filing and editing and dancing and songwriting and schoolwork, and whatever self Gustavo and Kelly throw at me!"

"It's alright, little brunette of mine! Just to me a favor and be careful, I know what happens when you bury yourself in your work; don't forget that eating and sleeping are important too."

I scoffed, squirming in my seat, "I know that."

"Yea? When was the last time you ate? Or better yet when was the last time you got more than two hours of sleep?"

"I...Oh you know, I- up! I'm at the Palmwoods, gotta go, Andre, bye!"

"Hey, now just a minute this isn't-" **click** I hung up before he could say 'over'.

"Yes it is, Andre, I said, opening a water bottle and half-emptying it so that the guys thought I had been drinking it, and going to the pool. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Annie!" they said and Carlos yelled, "Where have you been!?" We haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Well, maybe because you guys went on strike again the past week, and Gustavo's been working my butt off trying to fix what we had for the album to present it to Griffin on top of working on my own stuff." I said, taking a mini sip of my water for appearances sake.

"Right..Well, Mama Knight fixed it and we'll be back in the studio tomorrow." Logan said, with smile.

"Sweet! That means Kelly'll be in charge of me and Gustavo will have someone else to yell at!" I clapped and waved, heading into the lobby.

"Wait! I thought you wanted to meet us here to hang out?" James said, making me turn.

"Yea, just to prove to you guys that I'm alive. I have to do that science project and coordinating paper from the top tonight and have it done for tomorrow." I turned back around walking away, "Tell Mama Knight and Katie I said hi!"

I took the stairs, running them in my heels to strengthen my ankles and get a small workout in before I hit the gym tonight. I needed to be thin and heel-steady for Friday when I see Griffin. The sound of the Jennifers in the back of my mind, as always.

***Flashback***

**It was right after the guys and I had finished our day at Rocque records and we had gotten out of the limo. **

"**Okay, so Kelly told us you might not want to go to your room just yet." Kendall said, "They're still equipping your wardrobe with your new Rocque Records look." **

**I shrugged, "Okay, so what do you do now?"**

**James held up a finger, " I say we introduce you to all the Palmwoods gang!"  
**

"**Okay, sounds good to me!" **

**Soon I had met Buddha Bob, Katie (Kendall's little sister), Mama Knight (Kendall's mom), Jo, Lucy, Jett, Tyler, Tyler's crazy mother, and Guitar Dude. When the guys started to talk to me about how to watch out for Camille, I was suddenly being slapped by a pale brunette with strikingly blue eyes. **

"**Ow! What the the hell!" I yelled pouting and holding my cheek.**

"**How could you! After everything we've been through and all that I've done for you?!" She lamented, glaring at me with hurt eyes, "Everything we had and you do this!?"**

"**I...beg your pardon?" I gave her a confused look.**

"**I know that you kissed Johnny!" She screamed pointing at Logan, who held his hands up in surrender. "You are no longer my best friend! We. Are. OVER!" And she slapped me again, this time harder.**

"**Let me guess," I said, shaking away the initial shock of impact. "Degrassi audition and you're the method actress they've been warning me about, Camille?" **

**She nodded, "Not bad, I like your eye, we should do lunch sometime!" **

"**Only if you promise to not smack me again." **

"**Deal!" And then she smacked Logan, back into her act, "And that's for kissing her back you jerk!" And then she skipped away.**

"**That just leaves," Kendall started. **

"**The Jennifers! Quick hide me!" Carlos hid behind me and Logan while we rubbed our aching cheeks. **

**I looked up from Carlos to see three drop dead gorgeous girls coming towards us, hair billowing like they were in a movie (which was really Tyler with an industrial fan) as they handed money to Tyler, I stuck my hand out. "Hi! I'm Annie!" **

**The Guys all Gasped while the girls all looked at me in disdain. "And we care because?" They said together. **

**I shrugged, only a little put off by their attitude, "I'm a new singer doing Demos for Rocque Records, I'm new here and I just wanted to introduce myself." **

"**Well unless you become instantly famous and loose a bit of weight, don't bother!" They said, looking down at my shirt.**

**The frizzy haired one, waved a hand, "And if I were you, I'd ditch the small town girl look; it is so overdone these days, people might think you're trying too hard." And with that they walked off, leaving me once again angry with the look Kelly picked out for me.**

***End of Flashback***

It was always hard enough to have to see all the pretty girls that flirted with the guys when I was working on interviews and signings with them, and seeing all the attention they gave said girls, but the Jennifers were always trying new ways to make me feel bad about myself. They were like the three-bodied, female version of Beck. And speaking of Beck, about a month to a month and a half ago, I started to get harassed by him saying how worthless I was and how it was my fault that him and Jade didn't work out and how I made him lose the only people he cared about. He then went on and on about how he saw the interviews and videos of the signing and that the guys didn't care about, me and that he was the only person who could ever care about me.

So I started to bury myself in work, given and self appointed, working out, fasting, and doing school work. I hadn't been lying when I said that I had to start from scratch on this project. I've barely been able to keep up a B average with all the late night work I've been doing and work outs. I barely sleep anymore, but I still get a good two hours in every night, then I'm up for work at 5:30 and at work till 7:45, then I go to school and head right back to the studio. From 10:00 to about 11:30, I worked on my project-whether or not different types of music can affect a pet's activity level using a hamster, puppy, kitten and a parrot. Once I'd finished my results I called the people who let me borrow their pets to come pick them up and finished the paper by 1:30. Then I went to the gym to run for an hour. When I got back from my run and shower, I saw Kendall waiting at my door. I sighed: he'd been doing this for the past three weeks. Usually I just waited around the corner until he gave up, but it was already three in the morning, and I had to get to work in two and a half hours and still needed to clean my room. So I braved it, and walked over to my door.

"Hey Kendall, what's up?" I unlocked the door and hung up my towel, brushing my hair, and trying to act natural despite being severely dizzy suddenly.

"What's up? That's all you have to say after weeks of nothing, and a greet and bail?!" Kendall snapped, _Great...Now he's gonna yell at me? Just what I need right now, yet _ another_ person to make me feel like shit._ "What the hell have you been doing, Anna?! Because I called Gustavo and he doesn't know! Neither does Kelly!"

"What are you talking about?" I didn't like where this was going, he was getting too close to this issue.

"What am I talking about? You're running around and nobody sees you, you've barely worked on your Demos for Griffin this week? Did you give up on getting signed?"

"I recording another song tonight and Gustavo and I need to work on the next two." I waved my hand, as I started to clean up my clothes. "What do you care anyway?"

"What do I care? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means stop pretending to care about me and just yell at me already! I know that's what you're here to do!" I shouted, scared he would figure it out.

"Stop _pretending _to care about you! Annie we all care about you! _I_ Ca-" He choked on his shout, forcing calm into his voice. "You're killing yourself Anna."

"I'm _fine_!" I shouted, getting angry now, "Even have James call Cat and Andre, I talked to him today."

"I know, you wanna know how I know? Because he called and video chatted us to warn us about how worried he was about you. Before today you haven't called home in weeks and if they do talk to you, you're distracted and sound terrible."

"LAY OFF OF ME, WILL YOU?!" I was screaming now, the room spinning, but I didn't care, "STOP PRETENDING YOU'RE CONCERNED ABOUT ME AND SHOWING UP HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO-"

My argument was lost as my feet fell from under me and the world went black.

No one's POV

"_ANNA?!"_ Kendall shouted, running to where she'd disappeared next to the bed. She lay crumpled on the floor, her breathing shallow and quiet. "Anna, please wake up for me...Please."

When she didn't respond, he picked her up and brought her next door. Logan, who was sitting on the couch after hearing the yelling between Annie and his friend, stood up, when Kendall came into the room with her in his arms.

"What the hell happened?!" Logan said, checking on her to the best of his ability.

"I-I don't know. We were fighting one second and the next.." Kendall choked looking down at Annie, "I don't know what to do, Logan."

"I'm going to get the Doctor," And he left. Suddenly the living room light went on, and Kendall turned to see his mom standing at the end of the hall.

"What is going on? It's three o'clock in the-" She stopped as she saw Annie. "Get her to her room. We don't need the boys and Katie to wake up."

"Well Logan's already up; He went to get the Doctor."

"Good, I'll wait outside to show them to her room."

"Okay..." And Kendall went back next door, propping up the pillows on one side of the bed, and laying her propped up on it. He threw a blanket over her and started to pace.

"What do I do, what do I do, _what do I do!" _Never before had Kendall not had a plan for a given situation, but now as he looked at Annie, he was stuck. "I'll clean..She'll want to have her things organized.

And then he fixed up his friend's room, following her organization techniques. He put every paper in it's folder and the folders in the proper binders and book bags. Then he hung up her clothes and folded the pile of laundry she did a couple of days ago and put her dirty laundry in the hamper. When he'd finished her phone went off: **Beck: Hey, Soph, ya miss me today? :) I know you're up, Andre said you've been burying yourself in work again...That's not cuz of little ol' me, is it? ;) **

Kendall looked at the text confused. _Why the hell is this guy sending Annie texts at three in the morning? And why would he be the reason she's been busying herself?_ As he thought this, the phone went off again. **Beck: Fine, then Bitch, We'll have to continue this another time.**

Kendall was furious, opening up the dialogue to give this guy a piece of his mind, when suddenly, he understood. He saw the past month and a half's worth of texts and he saw why Annie's been so distant. The signs were all there, but he hadn't seen it. _Stupid, stupid_. He sat down, chastising himself as his mom and the doctor came in, Logan in tow.

Kendall stood up, hovering and pacing again, as the doctor looked over here. Come to find out, Andre was right, she hadn't been eating or sleeping probably, and was dehydrated, fatigued, and lost about 10 pounds she didn't need to lose. The doctor told Ms. Knight to keep have Annie on bed rest for the next three to four days and to keep up on her IV fluids, which he left extra of in a bin on her dresser. Logan escorted him out and Kendall sat on the bed, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Kendall...I can call you out of work and school, if you want to stay with her."

"Thanks mom...I'll take care of her."

She stopped at the door with a sad smile, " I know you will."

Annie's POV

I woke up with no recollection of falling asleep. I had been fighting with Kendall and then...nothing. _Great...the blackouts have started. Oh well... to get ready for work._ I turned to my alarm clock and cursed myself when I saw that it read 10:30. I was late for school and had missed my morning work shift. I tried to get out of bed, but an arm that didn't belong to me pinned me to the bed. I turned, and gasped.

"_KENDALL?!_ What are you doing in my _bed?_ And why did I sleep through work?! And Why aren't either or us at school?!"

"Well...You passed out in the middle of yelling at me, so my mom, Logan, and I had to get the Doctor to come see you and you're on bed rest for the next three to four days replenishing your strength and making sure you get rehydrated." he said curtly, staring at me with those intense green and golden eyes of his. "And I'm here to make sure you actually follow the doctor's orders since you're here without any parents and my mom's busy with keeping track of four teenagers and a preteen."

"I'm fine!" I rolled my eyes, "Here I'll show you!" I moved to sit up and fell back, overcome with dizziness.

"Yea, that's what I thought." He laughed a little, but concern was written all over his face.

"Why are you _doing_ this?!" I couldn't get over the luck I had. " I don't have time for this, Kendall! I have to present my project, turn in my paper!"

"It's all covered! Logan's turning in your stuff, and since you were _supposed_ to be working with James, but took all the work on yourself, he's presenting it."

"Lucky me." I grumbled, "At least let me do some work in my home office."

"No stressors! You are to lie here and do nothing but sleep, eat, and if you have to get up, it's to go to the bathroom only!" Kendall said sternly, "But I will allow for TV, only I get to choose what what goes on TV." And flipped on the history channel to some stupid documentary about Egypt. Despite my anger, and desire to be defiant, I soon fell back asleep.

It went on like this for my entire bed rest; I would wake up, put up a fuss whenever Kendall tried to take care of me, and he could put on the history channel to make me fall asleep. Every time I woke up, I was snuggled onto his chest and he would be stroking my hair soothingly. He never left my side save to change my IV bag or go to the bathroom and change.

At the beginning of the fourth day, I had gotten used to waking up with Kendall being the first thing I saw. It seemed so natural, that I was scared of what it would be like without it. I was thinking about this, looking at his sleeping form, when my hand, unbidden, went to stroke his hair as he had done to me. As I stopped myself he woke up, surprised to see me awake before him.

"How long have you been up?" He yawned, and snuggled his head back into the pillow.

"Only a few minutes; I didn't want to wake you." _More like I didn't want this to end._

"That's sweet of you, but I'm the one who's supposed to take care of you." He looked over at the clock. "Okay, so the doctor's gonna be here to check on you in half an hour. If I go to my apartment to shower and get changed, will you be a good girl and stay here?"

"What if I actually got up and showered myself?" I said hopefully.

"Can you wait until after the doctor sees you?" He gave me the most irresistible puppy eyes I've seen aside from Cat, "Please? For me?"

I sighed, "I suppose I can wait the half an hour to forty-five minutes."

"That's my girl!" He kissed the top of my head and got up. "I'll be back in five minutes, ten tops."

"'kay," I said, still shocked that he'd kissed me.

As soon as he left though, I put on my phone-Kendall had kept all my stuff away from me or turned off so that I didn't give myself anything to stress about- and saw that I had fifty messages from the guys and Kelly to keep me updated on my school and work. Then I saw the 100 messages from Beck and how with my prolonged silence they had gotten worse. I shot a text to Jade, who I'd been texting for a while now letting her know what was going on and getting closer to with each passing day, and wiping away the tears that were threatening to spill. After we'd talked for a while Kendall came back, sitting next to me, an arm around me. He smelled of old spice and the outdoors.

"Who're you talking to?" He said, a concerned edge in his voice.

"Jade, I figured she'd be the best to break the news to the group..unless James told Cat by now." I said, a little confused about his tone.

"Uh..yea, she knows, but James told her not to tell anyone other than Andre."

"That's not going to stop her." I laughed softly, and we watched random TV until Mama knight and the doctor, who looked like he should be on Grey's Anatomy came in.

"Hey sweetie!" Mama Knight pulled me into a big hug. "How're you feeling.

"Better, Kendall took good care of me." I smiled and looked at Doctor Hollywood. "When can I get back to school and work?"

"Well, you've rehydrated very well and you look like you've gotten all the rest you need. I'd say you can go back to school tomorrow and then back to work by monday."

My eyes widened, "But I have an important meeting regarding my contract tomorrow! I _have_ to be there!"

"Well then I want you to choose work or school, but I don't want you piling both back on at the same time."

"Then I'll go to school on Monday."

"Okay, I'll clean this up, and then you'll be all set." the doctor smiled, "Enjoy the day off, go outside, get up and around; it'll do you some good."

"Okay, thanks." I waved goodbye to him and to Mama Knight as she discussed something about payment. "Alright! I'm going to shower and get dressed!" I kicked off the blanket and peeled off the IV tape.

"Okay, I'll be here." Kendall said, lounging out on my bed.

"You know you don't have to take care of me anymore, right?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sure I do, but I'm going to make sure you actually take the day off and have fun. No holing yourself in here and working on things that will get you stressed. So make sure you were stuff to go to the pool with as well as walking around public."

"Fine..."

After taking one of the best and longest showers known to man, I get dressed in my red bandeau bikini top with the matching black ruched bottom underneath my strapless denim ruffle dress. I pulled my still damp hair into a messy side braid with some of the shorter lengths framing my face and threw my red cloth beanie over my head. I slipped into some small, red peep-toed wedges and went to my room to fill my straw summer bag with my towel and necessities. Once finished, I looked to Kendall who was lying on my newly made bed with swimming trunks and a muscle shirt with flip flops. He also had a beanie on, but his was black, and he had a backpack next to him.

"You ready, Knight?" I drawled, wanting all this relaxing to be over with.

"Yup! Let's show you how LA teens take their days off!"

"I'm from LA, you dweep!"

"Just Humor me, okay? Oh! And you're going to need this. " And suddenly, Kendall was leading me out of the Palmwoods with a blindfold over my eyes.

"_KENDALL!"_

* * *

_Okay! So that was a super duper long and super duper sad chapter! But I put some Kendall/ Annie in there finally! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I don't own Beggin' on your Knees from Victorious or victorious, since I didn't say that at the beginning. _

_Caio! _


	4. Finding Strength to Stand Tall

_Hello my darlings! I hope you are enjoying the story! This story is moving very rapidly compared to some of my other stories and I like it! Anyway, the last chapter had some drastic things happening to Annie with Kendall there to take care of her, but where was he taking her? And what was she talking to Jade about? Let's read and found out! As always, I don't own VicTORIous or Big Time Rush as much as I would love to own either of them. _

* * *

Chapter Four: Finding Strength to Stand Tall

No One's POV

Jade was pissed. Her and Annie had finally gotten over their year (or two) long rivalry after realizing how much Beck had hurt the two of them and it was good, she could finally support Annie for her success at Rocque Records. Then she finds out about her fainting spell and she gets worried. And now she also hears that Beck is still hurting Annie by harassing her with abusive texts? That needed to stop, and she was going to have it stop now.

"Hey, Beck!" She yelled at the parking lot, finding him about to get into his oh so precious car. "I need to talk to you!"

"And I should listen to you…why?" He snapped out, opening the door to get in and leave.

She crouched with an evil smile, "Because if you don't, I'll slash your tires before you can put your key into the ignition."

He sighed, slumping into the driver's seat. "Fine! What do you want?"

"I want to know what happened to you!" She stood up at the door, looking down at him. "You used to be as good a boyfriend as you are a friend, but something happened, and frankly, I can't figure out what it was, and neither can Annie!"

"Oh, so that's what this is about! It's about the Shapiro twin, it's about time you admitted you knew about it." He smiled condescendingly.

"I knew you weren't a hundred percent committed to me, and I connected the dots." She growled, "You just weren't as upfront with me as you were with Annie."

"And is there a point you plan on getting to in the discernible future?"

"You want a point? Here's a point: Leave Annie alone or you'll feel the point of my scissors! Or, even better, I can tell your two besties about what you do to their darling sister and surrogate sister. I'm sure they'd love to hear about it." She smiled, tracing a finger along his cheek. "Just think about it Beck." And she walked away.

"If you thought trying to threaten me was going to stop me then you are mistaken!" He yelled, clicking away a new text to Annie.

"Yea, well maybe this will." Jade hit the end button on the recording and smiled knowing that at some point she'd be able to use this to her advantage. It was just a matter of when.

(Insert line here)

Annie's POV

"Kendall, where are we going?!" I said, shifting in the car and picking at my blindfold. "And is this one of James' bandana?"

"It's a surprise, and yes, yes it is."

"I thought I needed to be dressed to go to the _pool?_" I groaned, "This is so much more complicated."

"Okay, I may have fibbed: It wasn't _the_ pool, but rather _a_ pool." He said in such a way that I could almost see the smirk on his face, it would be one of the ones that showed off his cute little dimples that only really show when he is laughing or smiling really big.

" I have a bad feeling about this, Kendall, and I don't like having bad feelings about things!" I grumbled, crossing my arms and turning towards him. "You can't see it, but I am glaring at you. You are currently being glared at."

"And I am oh so terrified."

"Oh, cool it captain sarcasm." I chided, hearing my phone vibrate in my bag. A knot twisted in my stomach, knowing that at most of them will be from Beck. _Not good! The longer I ignore him, the worse they're gonna get! _I thought, but shook it away, not wanting Kendall to get mad at me for stressing more. _He's going through all of this trouble to take me somewhere fun to relax…though I'm sure he feels guilty about me passing out on him. I mean what else could be going on between us? It's not like he's ever overly flirty with me…that's reserved for the other Palmwoods girls like Lucy and Jo…well, mostly Jo. James did say that they dated for a while. Are they back together? No he would've told me...But why would I care anyway? He couldn't possibly look at me in the same light anyway, I'm damaged, only one person could possibly want me and that person is probably going to be made at me for not responding to him…_

"Annie? Heello! Space Cadet," I turned to the sound of Kendall's voice coming from my door.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry I spaced!" I laughed at myself and got out of the car.

"It's fine, but I need to lead you so, give me your hand." I nodded complying and letting him lead me. After a little while he disappeared, but I felt his hands touch my shoulders so that I wouldn't get lost or bump into anything.

"Okay, Kendall, we have been walking for so long that I am starting to be worried that you may leave me to walk home as my day off." I laughed at my terrible humor, but felt that some of it might be true.

"Don't be silly," He laughed, "The point of today was to have fun!" And with a flourish, James' bandana came off and I was staring at the entrance to Disneyland Resort.

"So, you took me to…Disneyland." I looked over at him with a skeptical smile.

"What? You don't like it?" I gave a guilty smile, "Wait, no! Was it trying to hard?"

"Maybe a little…"

"Well, fine, where did you have in mind?!" He huffed a little, more for the dramatics of it than out of anger.

"You don't need to impress me by going somewhere big and crazy," I smiled, giving him a hug. "I'd be perfectly fine going to the beach."

"I know…but ihmblembmle"

"I'm sorry repeat that last part?" I looked at him confused, missing the second part of the sentence.

"Nothing, come on, we'll go to the beach."

"yey!" I smiled, looking over at my phone: 15 missed texts from Beck. Then my phone buzzed.

**Beck: you better answer me, or you might now appreciate the visit I pay you.**

I panicked a little, but kept it down, as we got to the car not wanting Kendall to see it. I typed up a reply: **Me: I'm sorry! I wasn't able to get to my phone and while I was in bed they wouldn't let me use my phone.**

**B: Whatever, doesn't matter now. I just wanted you to be aware of who actually cares. I mean, keeping your phone away while you were sick? What if your family or people from home tried to contact you?**

**M: It was more like they didn't want me to pull up the work I had on here….**

**B: Whatever helps you feel better, but anyway, is Jade your new attack dog or something?**

I froze, unsure of what that meant. **M: what are you talking about?**

**B: Well, she did threaten me today. Something about how I should leave you alone or she'll tell Robbie and Andre, something about her scissors. I don't remember I was too busy not being threatened by it. So what's the matter, Soph? Can't handle yourself with me being the bad guy even when you're away?**

**M: NO! **I was trying really hard to fix things before they got too bad now. **No, it was nothing like that, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. Please Beck…just forget it happened. **

**B: I will because you know better, I can be much worse if I wanted to. **

**M: I know I'm sorry…please forgive me.**

**B: I suppose, for now. Where are you right now?**

**M: Um…on the highway on the way to the beach with Kendall. He's been parenting me the past few days. Why?**

**B: No reason. Have fun Annie.**

I looked down at the text, scared of what was going to happen now, until I realized what he was doing.

"Hey Kendall!" I put fake excitement into my voice as I turned to him.

"yea?"

"Why don't we invite the guys? I mean they'll be don't with school by now, and they can't record without you right?" _And having three extra guys around won't hurt either. _"I missed them, you know?"

He shrugged, on hand on the wheel and the other hanging on the window, "Sure, why not? Shoot one of them a text."

"Kay kay!" I smiled shooting Logan a text: **Hey, off bed rest and going to the beach! You guys in? (Don't worry about asking Kendall, He's with me. I was kidnapped! : P)**

It took a few minutes, but he replied, making me jump in case it was Beck, but I smiled when I saw his name. **Logan: James and Carlos got detention again, but I'm game. (And will your captor allow me to video chat you?)**

I laughed, turning to Kendall, "So James and Carlos got Detention again, but Logan's gonna come. Oh, and he wants to know If I'm allowed to video chat him."

Kendall gave me a look, "Sure? And I wonder what those two goofballs did this time." Something in his voice made it seem like he was upset, but I couldn't figure out why so I called up Logan.

"Hey! Annie," Logan's adorable smile popped up onto my screen. _He looks so excited…I wonder if something happened with Camille….or maybe he got a new book…_"How's my favorite over-achiever?"

"_**Logan!"**_ Kendall's voice cut through our conversation, causing Logan to smile at me guiltily.

"Too soon?"

"Just a little, Dude." I shook my head, at the two of them, waving at Logan.

"Don't mind him; he's just mad that his attempt to make me feel better failed and I teased him for it."

"Let me guess: he took you to Disneyland." I nodded, "He did the same thing for Katie the last time she got really down."

I smiled at Kendall, "And here I thought he was trying to do something to make me feel special."

"Come on, seriously?! I mean who _doesn't_ like Disneyland!?"

"Maybe if you remembered when Kelly was trying to get her to do promotional posters at the gardens there, you would remember that Annie doesn't like any amusement park. She finds the hour long lines of minute long rides to be outrageous and can't stand all the annoying tourist families that try to reenact the commercials they see."

I pointed to Logan, an impressed smile on my face, "And you are the winner of the Good Listener prize! Warning: there isn't an actual prize, merely bragging rights over Kendall."

Kendall snorted, "Whatever, Hey Logan, we'll probably be there in like twenty."

"Cool, So Annie," Logan addressed me from somewhere off the screen of his phone, but he reappeared a couple seconds later with a tank top on. "How're you feeling?"

I bobbed my head back and forth diplomatically, "Well rested, but I am ready to get back to work, tired of doing nothing."

"Are you nervous about your big day with Griffin tomorrow?"

"Not really, I mean, I only need to record a minimum of one song tomorrow morning, and the doctor told me that he wants me to either go to school followed by returning to work on Monday or vice versa, so I don't have school in the morning." I snuck a look over at Kendall, he was jamming to the radio so I was able to whisper to Logan, "But I need a break from Kendall. He's been like a helicopter parent the past four days, and he's the _only_ person I've seen aside from the doctor and Mama Knight today." I crinkled my nose, "I may need you to 'kidnap' me later; then we'll talk without the 'parental' guide."

"Done! See ya in a bit, Annie, the Limo is here."

"Kay, bye Loges!" I hung up and typed up a new post on my slap page: _**Finally out and about! Hitting the beach with ken and Loges! *feeling wired***_

"You should get a scuttle butter page," I jumped at Kendall's voice. _Guess he stopped jamming out to his music._

"Why would I do that?" I shrugged," The only people that would see it are people I see every day at the Palmwoods."

"Right, see that's funny seeing as it's been week since you've seen Camille, or Guitar Dude, or Jo, or-"

"Okay, okay point taken, meanie." I pouted and spent the rest of the ride making a stupid Skuttlebutter.

When we actually got to the beach, the first thing I saw was…"LOGAN!" I yelled, I grabbing my bag and bolting to him. "I've missed you so much!" I hugged him tightly, thrown off by the truth of the statement.

He hugged me back with a smile on his face, "I've missed you too, Anne," He smiled, still holding me. "We all did, James and Carlos even told me that they plan on taking you out on Saturday to make up for not being able to make it here."

I groaned, leaning on my forehead on Logan's chest. "The last time the three of us went somewhere we got banned from my favorite karaoke bar!"

"Aww, who needs a karaoke bar when they're about to be signed," Logan laughed in his, 'you're being an idiot' voice, making me laugh. Kendall came over, his face darkening at how close Logan and I were, but he merely smiled a little.

"So what've we missed at school, _Loges?_"

I covered Logan's mouth before he could reply, "First off: Loges is _my_ nickname for Logan. Second off, don't you dare tell me I can't stress about school or work today and then go and try to get school info yourself!" I smirked, and then pulled away from Logan, running to the beach, "Now let's have some fun!"

* * *

I came out of the water, laughing while Logan tried to pull me back in. Kendall had left us to lay on the beach after hours of swimming, surfing, and beach Volleyball with some people that we recognized from the Palmwoods. Well, the guys had surfed; I failed at an attempt to surf. Our most recent activity started when Logan challenged me to see who could swim the farthest faster. Though we were both now regretting it due to sore arms, I won and I now just wanted to walk around the beach.

I pushed Logan back and ran up to where Kendall was lying with our stuff, only to find Kendall passed out, slightly turned onto his side and a book half-opened next to him. I smiled at the sight, feeling Logan come up behind me. "We should let him sleep; he barely slept at all while you two were off."

I shook my head, "I figured; In all the times I woke up in my crazy sleeping schedule, He was still asleep once." I moved one of the beach-provided umbrellas over his form so he didn't burn. Then I put my dress on over my bathing suit, slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed Logan's hand, "Come on, let's go for a walk!"

"Alright," Logan smiled, letting me lead him along the water's edge.

We walked happily, catching up on things I missed and what to be careful of when I see Gustavo tomorrow. It was nice; we just talked about nothing and had a good time. Every now and then fans would approach Logan for autographs and photos, some paparazzi came and started flashing pictures. I wanted to run from the later, but Logan would squeeze my hand reassuringly and we would pose with his hand around my waist and my hand on his chest. Sometimes we would goof off, acting like they weren't there, since we knew that's what they really wanted. He was my rock in the crashing storm of flashes and yelling. Neither of us thought about what would happen when the pictures came out, and frankly I didn't care. _It's me and Logan…nobody's going to think anything of it...why would anyone think I could date someone like him?_

"Okay, Annie," Logan finally said, after the most recent wave of cameras, leading me to the snack shack nearby. "They're gone and you've been avoiding it for the past two and hours; we're going to have that talk." His eyes, so similar to mine in color and emotional range, bore into mine with concern and curiosity. "What was it you wanted to talk about anyway?"

"I've actually been trying to figure out where to begin," I hesitated not sure if I would have the strength to do what I had planned when I told him I was going to talk to him.

"Don't you go stalling on me, Anne. Starting from the beginning would be the best."

"I'm not stalling, I'm just-" I froze, terrified by what I saw: Beck was standing a short distance away, beckoning me to come over. "Beck," I squeaked (yes squeaked, I know it's not attractive, but I did it)

"Um…I'm kinda going to need an elaboration on what that means."

I grabbed his arm, "Um…it's not a what, but a who. Remember when I told you there was a guy named Beck where things were super complicated and I had to end things?" I pointed with a wince, "That's him." I let go of him as he let out a wince; I'd held onto him harder than I thought. "Umm…should I go see what he wants? That would be best, right…no letting him know that I'm scared."

"But you look terrified." I fidgeted with my dress, avoiding eye contact. "You _are_ terrified! Annie, I can't let you go over there if-"

"Look, I'll just go over there, and if you see me tuck my hair behind my ear, you come over…okay?" I looked over giving the best brave face I could manage.

"Uh.."

"Thanks Loges!" I kissed his cheek and ran over, hoping to get this over as quickly as possible. "Beck! How's it going, I didn't expect to see you here!" I smiled as I walked over, careful to not get to close. "Is anybody else here?"

"Nope, just me, soph," He smiled, not too kindly, "No worries, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay…so what did you want to talk to me about?" I fidgeted, "I mean, being face to face hasn't been a problem for you in the past few weeks, not even when I was bed-ridden."

His face darkened and his eyes darkened. "You better watch yourself, Annie, who knows what could happen with my mood."

"Or what? I'll just have to cover up new bruises like before?! I'm not an idiot, Beck I know what's going on here, you came here to threaten me, so get it over with and-" and my small spark of bravery was cut off as his hand flashed across my vision and pain laced itself across my cheek making me move with the impact.

"Great, no look what you made me do, Soph." He had closed the distance between us now, his hand holding my neck so I could look him in the eye. I winced, making him sigh, "You know I could never hurt you intentionally, but you left me with no choice; you were causing a scene."

"You're right, I'm sorry, you'd rather cut me down instead," I choked as he started to apply pressure. I tried to give Logan my signal, but Beck slapped my hand away.

"You're pretty boy 'friend' won't help you, Soph," He whispered, "You really shouldn't trust him so easily; you'll only set yourself up for disappointment.

I tried to protest, but I couldn't make a sound. Beck laughed, but suddenly, I was on longer in front of him and I felt an arm encase my waist. I turned to see Logan, looking mad, but with a smile on his face.

"Hey Annie, you were gone for a while," he didn't look away from Beck. "I was wondering what held you up. This must be one of your old friends from home."

I smiled weakly, and put my arm out in a gesture towards the angry Canadian, "Yea, Logan, this is Beck. Beck, Logan." They didn't stop their glares at each other. "Actually, we just finished catching up and Beck as leaving." My voice was clear, but the only thing that kept me standing right now was Logan's arm.

Logan smiled a little, "I would say it was nice to meet you, but I don't want to." He whispered out the second half, and leaned close to Beck, moving me farther away. "And if you ever try to even look at Annie again, me and my hockey buddies will find you, and give you a Minnesota beating." Then he led me away, leaving Beck glaring at our receding forms.

Once we were a safe distance away and out of sight, I started to shake uncontrollably in a panic, tears streaming down my face. "Y-you really sh-shouldn't have…" I chocked on my words, falling to the ground, holding onto Logan's arm. He leaned down next to me, pulling me to his chest and letting me cry it all out. I could hear the clicking of cameras, but I didn't care, I let loose and just sobbed out the past few months onto Logan, who had begun to rub small circles on my back, and shushed me, mumbling comforting words that meant nothing. I didn't even care how much of an idiot this made me look like; all that matters was that I needed to do this and Logan was willing to give me the comfort I needed to do it. Finally, after an unknown amount of time had passed, I wiped my eyes, laughing shakily.

"So, you wanted to know what I wanted to talk to you about? You kinda just met him." I sniffled, "but he wasn't always like that. When I met him three years ago he was totally different; nice, sweet, funny, all around an amazing guy. He was one of my best friends. So, as can be imagined, I was surprised and understandably excited when he asked me out after his first break-up with Jade. It was great for the first week or so: Then I met the real Beck. This Beck was mean, and vindictive, and violent. Well, he was violent with me; he knew Jade wouldn't have gone down quietly, but he was still equally abusive to her verbally. Me, however, I was weaker, I didn't want people to think anything bad of me, and if anything had happened between me and Beck, that's what would've happened." I paused, sniffling a little, trying to continue, but having a hard time admitting all this to someone.

"Anne, you don't have to-"

"But I _need_ to Logan," I interrupted him, "This is why I buried myself in my work. I had ended things with him before I left, but two months ago, he started texting me, saying how idiotic I was or how he was the only one who cared about him. He even started to see all the different videos and such of you guys and how I was working there in the background and used it as ammunition. He said that he could see what you guys were doing to me; pretending to care about, me then letting me fade away." I smiled sadly, "So that's really about it. When I saw you guys a couple of days ago, with every intention of telling you guys, I saw how angry with me you were, and I assumed he was right. And then before I passed out, I wasn't truly yelling at Kendall. I was yelling in anger at myself for letting him get so close to seeing how broken I was." I sighed a little, turning to him. "So, if you want to leave me and never talk to me again, I'll understand."

Logan scoffed softly at me pulling me into a comforting hug, "If you are trying to get rid of us, you'll have to try a lot harder than that. Even harder still, to drive me away."

I laughed, a few stray tears escaping, "I'll keep that in mind. But, Logan? You _can't_ tell the guys about this, I'm not ready for what they'll think off me, I'm scared that they'll be upset"

He sighed, pulling me up, "Though I don't agree with that, I'll stand by you no matter what, and when you're ready, I'll still be there."

"Thanks, Logan," I hugged him, pulling away, but keeping my head on his shoulder.

"No problem," He smiled, grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers. "Now let's go find Kendall before he leaves us behind."

* * *

"Where the hell _were_ you guys?!" Kendall frowned, leaning on his mom's car.

Logan and I shrugged, "You were asleep, so we went on a walk. It seemed like it was only fair, since you didn't sleep much when you took care of me." I said, trying to get him to stop glaring at Logan.

Kendall merely sighed, rolling his eyes, "Fine, mom called and said that if we left around now, dinner will be ready when we get there. We nodded and got into the car to go home.

After dinner, I stayed for about an hour- in which I played video games with the guys and helped Katie pull her next scam on Bitters- but then Mama Knight insisted that I that Kendall and I go to bed early since I had work with Gustavo in the morning and Kendall school. We all whined, but in the end the need for me to shower the beach from my hair and skin made me have to say goodbye to the boys and Katie with promises to try and work less. After my shower, I threw my hair into messy bun and put on my teal and blue plaid pajama pants with my favorite grey sleep shirt. It was a grey demisleeve that fell to about halfway down my thighs. Robbie had given to me for our birthday about two years ago. It has always been my go to comfort shirt. As I walked over to my room, I saw Logan at my door.

I looked at him, surprised as he smiled, "Cute PJs."

"Thanks." I blushed, "But uh…why are you here?" He held a hand to his heart in mock pain, "Oh, you know what I mean." I pushed him slightly, opening the door and putting my stuff away, "What's up?"

"Well I was…uh…pshh…I mean, after today I…" Then he started to ramble at top speed like he does when he gets nervous.

I smiled a little, grabbing him from the door, and putting him on the bed. "Come one, Loges, this is me, you're talking to, you're never nervous with me." I smiled a little, "Now what's changing that."

He grabbed my hands suddenly, looking at me straight on, "I don't want you to be along tonight. I told the guys I was going to come over to see if you needed any help with schoolwork-much to Kendall's annoyance- and might end up crashing here, so you can't say no…unless you want me to sleep in the lobby."

"Oh-kay? But I'm fine really." He gave me a look. "Seriously, I have a lot to thank you for, if it wasn't for you today, I wouldn't have been able to tell you all I did, and I would have to cover up more than my cheek tomorrow." He winced.

"You know, you should be more thankful to Kendall, he didn't leave your side the entire time. I even offered to take a few shifts so he could sleep or do schoolwork."

I waved my hand back and forth, "He probably just felt bad. He was alike an overbearing dad the whole time."

"It's only because he cares, just the guys do." He paused, "Just like…I do."

"Exactly, see you can flat out say that, instead Kendall gets overprotective and treats me like Katie! You," I smiled at him, squeezing his hands, "You gave me the strength to be strong in the face of all that I've faced."

"I know, I know, I'm just saying, don't be so hard on him." He smiled, "But speaking of all you faced today, it's your bedtime."

"Maybe I'll start calling you Kendall now," I rolled my eyes, but got into bed anyway while Logan laid down next to me. "But thank you, Logan, for everything you've done today."

He laughed softly, and for the first time in the past few months, I went to bed excited for the day ahead.

* * *

_I know there was more Drama, but it is really important for later on and now you have Logan/ Annie which and the start of the L/A/K triangle I'm planning, I'm sorry for the lack of James/ Cat that I had advertised as happening, but don't worry it will be there soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please please, I'm four chapters in with no form of reader response, so if you would please review and tell me how I'm doing, I'd love it! I love you all and please share you love! _


	5. New Chances and Surprises

_Hey all! I just want to make a quick note that I have changed some of Anna's physical appearance, instead of a brown hair color with honey colored highlights, she's blonde. Just think of Bridgit Mendler, and you'll have it! (It was Emma Watson before, but this works much better!) I hope you enjoyed the Logan/Annie moments as well as the beginning seeds of the Logan/Annie/Kendall love triangle being sewn, and Annie's confusion on the whole idea. Well, her confusion will be explored later in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it; this is the first time I've done a love triangle, so we'll see how it goes. So right now, Beck was defeated, for the time being, by Logan and Annie finally has some piece of mind! But how will her and Logan's walk on the beach affect their work and personal life? Tune in to found out!_

_As always, I don't own Big Time Rush or VicTORIous, nor do I own the song 'invisible' by BTR, or the two mentioned songs, Demi Lovato's 'Give Your Heart a Break', or the VicTORIous song 'Beggin' on your knees'. Enjoy Chapter 5!_

* * *

Chapter 5: New Chances and Surprises

Annie's POV

Waking up, I was momentarily confused to feel a wall of warmth on my back, but then looked down to see Logan's arms around my stomach. I'd slept so well that I forgot he was there. _I haven't slept that well in a really long time. Not even when I was sleep deprived…_I turned slightly to get a look at him, but I could barely make out his soft features with his face on my shoulder. I smiled, turning in his arms so I could face him, which I somehow managed to do without waking him up. He was in such a deep sleep that I didn't want to wake him, but after looking at the clock I realized I would have to: it was 9:45 and I had to be at rock records in half an hour to finish all the stuff I needed to meet Griffin at 2 today and Logan was uncharacteristically late for school. I sighed, not wanting to do anything after yesterday. Beck's angered face as we walked away was still fresh in my mind and his slap still an ache in my cheek, but I knew that Gustavo was counting on me and I couldn't waste my chances like this. I started to play with Logan's hair, marveling at how soft the dark tresses were despite how their constant spiking. He made no reaction, so I moved to scratching his scalp lightly, and taking to him.

"Logan…" I spoke in a sing-songy voice like my mom used to do before I went to high school, "Loges, you need to get up…You're late for school and I have to head to the studio."

"Mm-mm," He shook his head, mumbling "No work….sleep." He placed his chin on top of my head and stretched to pull me closer to him. Luckily, despite my flustered state, I was able to put my hands up to rest against his chest uncomfortable, and I could push away from him gently.

Trying to shake away my blush, I sighed, "Well, if you want to ruin your perfect attendance and play hooky, fine, but go back to your own bed. I have to go to the studio: Gustavo hasn't seen me all week and we still have a ton of stuff to get don't before I see Griffin at 2." I frowned, getting out of bed and packing my things into my large black messenger bag.

"Hmm…Did we forget to tell you last night that there's no school today?" Logan stretched, turning on his back and resting a hand under his head.

"Depends, did you really think I would believe that?" I cross my arms and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "For a genius you are terrible at making excuses."

"That may be true, but in this case, I am telling the truth. Our teacher left today to spend the weekend with her family for someone's birthday. James and Carlos are on Kendall sleep watch, since he hasn't been getting any sleep and he would've just tried to shadow you all day. So they're making sure he doesn't get up until 1:30 to get ready for our own meeting with Griffin to show him the song we wrote."

I rolled my eyes and got back to packing, "You mean the one you guys wrote because of that one fan?"

He sat up, "That's the one."

"Oh, well, unless you're planning on sitting in my room until I get back at around 3; get your put out of my bed so I can get ready!" I poked at his side until he got up.

"Actually…" He drawled, straightening his shirt, "I'm going with you to the studio."

"Oh, really?" I asked as I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yup, I heard you needed some dude to dance around for your routine, and since everyone knows I'm terrible at dancing and could use any help I could get, I volunteered." He smiled, heading to the door. "Now, I'm going to get dressed, don't leave without me."

"I am not making any promises, Logan." I muttered as he left the room.

I sighed as I got my audition outfit together and started to get changed into my outfit for my practice. As I slipped into the plaid shirt and faded skinnies, I thought about how Logan made sure that Kendall wouldn't shadow me today by doing so himself. _Isn't that counter-productive? I mean, he was great yesterday when we were at the beach. I mean a little bit more intimate than Kendall was, but then again the two of them have been that way with me since I got here…but they have Jo and Camille, so why would they treat me this way? They both help me and are protective of me, but then again they are like that with Katie too…I don't understand them! And I'm sure they don't know that I can see the glares they've been giving each other…And what is with how angry Kendall was when we let him sleep at the beach yesterday?! Ugh! Why are boys _so_ confusing?! _I shook my head as I pulled my hair up into a pony tail to look at my outfit. The shirt, which was a dark purple and blue, was tucked into the jeans and fastened with an etched leather belt with a gemstone encrusted heart buckle. I then got some bronze chainmail earrings and a double cuff leather bracelet with a silver 'dream' plate sewn on. I finished the look with my brown riding boots and slinging my bag on my shoulder. For make-up I had a light green and brown smoky-eyed look and clear lip-gloss. I opened the door, completely prepared to leave Logan when of course he was at the door, arm poised to knock. He was wearing a purple v-neck with a grey cardigan and dark jeans over his grey vans.

"I…take it you're ready then," He smirked, letting me know he knew I was going to ditch him.

I rolled my eyes with a smile, closing the door and locking it, "I was born ready, Mitchell." _Though that doesn't stop my nerves from overreacting._

He smiled, holding his arm out, "Well then the limo awaits, Milady," He said in an adorable non-accent.

I smiled, amused, "Well thank you, Milord." I said with my British accent, making Logan pout.

"No fair, yours is better!"

"You can thank Sikowitz's drive by acting exercises for that."

"Or I could just resent him for it." He said with a mock malice in his voice.

"Oh, shush." I laughed as we got to the limo and rode to the limo.

(Insert horizontal line here)

No One's POV

"Okay Gustavo, it's 11:30 and I now have four songs written to be made if I get signed, two of them have dances I choreographed with Mr. X, and then we already have a cover and "Beggin' on your Knees'. I also got all of my intern duties done when I finished writing my songs and waited for Mr. X. What do we have left?" Annie barreled into the room, giving Gustavo the songs and dance layouts in her ever present binder.

Logan followed a little behind, looking confused and stood over by Kelly, who was tacking things away on the list of things Annie and her had made for the day on her clipboard. They watched the teen and the producer pore over the pages in a quiet manner, but radiating their rush and need to get everything right. Annie'd taken her hair out of its, ponytail and was deftly putting it into a loose side braid, her hair flipped over to one side. She was nodding or shaking her head to Gustavo's comments, and writing a bunch of notes in her notebook. Kelly and Logan were surprised at how quiet they were, that is until Annie stood up and raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Why do I need a background dancer and singer?!" She demanded, confused, "I thought I it was just going to be me, well then again, Logan was a surprise today too."

"Well you need a 'her' don't you?" Gustavo held up a hand, like it was obvious, "She can also do the background vocals instead of us adding them digitally."

"Can't really argue with that, can I...you're right, sorry." She added some notes to her journal, "Does X know about Logan and…" She said looking through her notes for the name, "Kiera?"

"Yes, he's working with here right now, and we have to see what to do about Logan. Don't worry about, just get in the booth so we can record 'Give Your Heart a Break'.

"Got it!" she ran into the booth and threw the headphones one and started singing with the music.

Logan's eyes widened as he watched her, "Is she usually so fast and quick to follow directions?"

"Yes, but there's usually lots of yelling or they just won't talk to each other. Now, do you usually volunteer to do extra dancing for anything? No, so what's going on between you and Annie?" Kelly asked, flipping through Tiger Beat's website at all the photos of the two at the beach yesterday.

"wha-, me and A- pshh, there's nothi-, I'm gonna go work with Mr. X on the dance." Logan stuttered and ran out of the room. Kelly rolled her eyes and walked over to Gustavo as Annie sang. She was really getting into it and singing really well; no one would've guessed that she's been out sick for the past four days. Before Kelly even realized it, Annie was done and back in the room with them, messing with the voice and music toggles.

"How'd I sound 'stavo?" She said, throwing on some headphones to listen to her adjustments.

"It was amazing!" Kelly said with a smile that quickly disappeared as the two gave each other a look.

"I'll edit it for Griffin, but if we get the album deal, I'll rerecord it with the video."

"Sounds good, now get to the studio to work with Mr. X and your dancers, since it looks like Logan left already."

"Okay, see you at 2:45 for Run-throughs?"

"Yup." She left and Kelly started at her boss in wonder. "What?"

"You two are never that complacent with each other." Kelly put a hand gestured to the door with her thumb.

"Well, we haven't really worked on her stuff and so most of my anger and yelling with her was because of us having to fix any mistakes the Dogs make." Gustavo shrugged, "Besides, with her seeing Griffin today and being out the past four days, we lost a lot of prep time."

"Okay…" Kelly pulled the pictures off of her clipboard, "Now how are we going to explain these to Griffin?"

* * *

"And 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8!"

Mr. X counted off the moves as Kiera and I danced around Logan and he tried to dance out. As we finished the song, Mr. X clapped, signaling we finally got it. We'd been at this for two hours and it was 1:30, meaning I had fifteen minutes until I had to meet with Gustavo for run-throughs in the audition room. As we got water, Logan and I were panting from the effort, but Kiera was acting like she did this as naturally as breathing. It annoyed me so much, but I just grit my teeth, which I'd been doing a lot of since I got to the dance studio. As soon I'd gotten there, I saw how much she kept flirting with Logan, but he was oblivious to it. And on top of that, she kept trying to correct me and 'fix' my dancing. When Mr. X dismissed us for our break between rehearsal and run-throughs, Logan looped his arm around my waist.

"Okay, you, time for food." He smiled, totally missing the glares I was getting form Kiera and how much I enjoyed them.

I blushed and smiled, _well, I don't know why I was jealous, but this feeling is amazing._ "kay kay," I turned Kiera," Good work, be at the audition room in fifteen minutes for the run-throughs." She smiled snidely, and left the room, her dark hair whipping behind her.

"I think you just made a new best friend," Logan whispered, leading me out of the room.

"More like you did…" I rolled my eyes, sitting on the edge of the couch in the main room of the studio.

Logan smirked, sitting next to me, "Somebody sounds jealous."

"Oh, you wish," I took another drink of water as I got up to grab an English muffin. "But you admit that you noticed her staring at you."

"Logan admits who was staring at him?" I jumped seeing the guys coming into the studio.

"Hey guys!" I ran over to hug James and Carlos, since I've seen them the least. Pulling away, I smiled, "I'm really excited for our day out tomorrow! Where are we going?"

They turned to each other with fiendish smiles, "_NOT DISNEYLAND!_" They high-fived as they laughed at Kendall's expense.

I turned to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck for a hug, "Aww, Ken, why would you tell them about that? You know they're not going to let you live it down."

He wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up slightly, with a small laugh, "Yea, well, I guess that's what I get for giving in to their demands to know what they missed when they were in detention." He let go of me and shrugged, "They kept trying to make me sleep so I wouldn't come check up on you."

I rolled my eyes, motioning to Logan, "I know, he told, and has been following me all day."

"Yea, Logan, why were you able to follow Annie and Kendall wasn't?" Carlos asked, plopping on the couch next to him.

"Well, they needed a guy for the dance they're doing and I volunteered."

"Logan you are a _terrible_ dancer!" James laughed. "Wouldn't it be better if Kendall or I did the dance?"

Logan was getting ready to reply when I laughed to cover it up, or rather out of a desire to not know what his reply would be. "Well other than the fact that we have run-throughs in ten minutes, I think my background performer, Kiera might have a problem with it."

"Oh is that the one that Logan was admitting he noticed staring at him?" Kendall lifted an eyebrow.

"The very same one," I smiled. "Now, while you guys grill on him about her, I'm going to go get changed."

Logan laughed, "I still think you're just jealous!" he said as the other three said, "We are not that predicta- Oh, forget it! Tell us everything!"

I laughed as I went to the bathroom. I switched my plaid shirt for a green sleeveless blouse under a white gauze cardigan vest, and the skinnies for some flared blue jeans. I kept the earrings in, but replaced the bracelet with a green breaded leather one, and put on a green gemstone necklace. I finished the look with some grey vans and my favorite grey beanie on over my re-braided hair. As I refreshed my make-up I let my mind wander to what the boys could possibly be talking about. _What if Logan actually likes Kiera and was acting the way he was with me to get her jealous? Not that it's any competition. She's way prettier than me, has much better interaction skills when it comes to boys and she can actually dance, unlike me. And she can see what she wants and go with it! I don't even know what is going _on_ with me and Logan…or me and Kendall for that matter! One minute, their acting like my brothers the next their…being all huggy and possessive. _I groaned picking at my vest, and glanced at the clock. _Well maybe a quick five minute solo run-through with 'Stavo will help me clear my head. _ I walked back to the boys, a smile painted on my face.

"Well, I'll see you guys in 20? I'm going to do a quick unofficial run-through with 'Stavo," I pointed towards my destination as Logan and Kendall got up.

"Do you need any of us to-"

"I need to clear my head from the stress, guys," I held a hand up to stop them. "The best way do to that is to go and perform the song-_alone_ Loges," I looked at him as he tried to raise a finger in protest. I left to them sighing and Carlos and James asking more questions about the Kiera chick that I was really starting to hate more than I needed to.

I was able to go through three run-throughs before Kiera and Logan came to practice with me. I hadn't quite found a way to clear my head, but maybe I'll try talking to Carlos later; He'd probably be easier to talk to without bringing Cat into it like James would. We'd had a relatively civil practice, with minimal corrections being thrown at me by Kiera and her flirting had been taken down a few notches. Soon the guys were in the room with Griffin, Kelly, Gustavo and Griffin's two personal assistants. I took a deep breath, standing center while Kiera was off to my left and Logan my right. As the beginning chords started I looked to Logan, singing to him as he spun me, and acted like he was trying to stop me from singing my accusations. I led him back and forth, the singing feeling like mere breaths of hair as I then started to push away and do my own thing. When it was time to look at him again, I was surprised by what I saw instead.

I had envisioned Beck in his place and Jade as 'her' and not Kiera. They were what made this song come to life for me, just like how Rider had for Tori. I felt the words and music flow from me in such a way that I can only imagine is how Tori was able to perform it after writing the song the night before. It was actually from the video of her performance that Mr. X and I got most of the choreography, but with some variations on the boy part, since Logan wasn't be surprised with this anthem. By the time I was finished, I wasn't out of breath like I normally was. I was proud and satisfied as Kiera and I stood with a foot on Logan's back, and him on the floor. Despite how proud of myself I was, the only thing that mattered was the opinion of the super-scary-super-stern-and-suited CEO that held my career in his hands. As I shifted, Kiera lifted her foot so I could help Logan up, and grip his arm nervously. He shot me a reassuring smile and I let go, a small wave of relief crashing over me. It quickly died when I saw the nervous look on Gustavo's face. _Well, I did start the last verse a little early, and was flat during the chorus a couple of times…oh, and maybe he noticed my minor slip up in the dance…_I was getting ready to call my mom with the news (_Hey mom, so it looks like I'm going to have to try again next year…)_ when Griffin spoke up, hitting the com button so the three of us could hear inside the recording room.

"I like it! Get her to have a twelve song album completed so that she can go with the boys on their summer tour!" He smiled, looking at Kelly and Gustavo, "Now let's hear this song the boys wrote!"

I gasped, covering my mouth with joy, "OHMYGOD THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I hugged Logan, who kissed the top of my head and flashed a smile over at Kiera, who managed a smile back. As I got to the door, the guys barreled in, each giving me a big hug, Kendall being the last, and he spun me around before letting me go. I flushed a little at all of the affection and went over to the sound room to stand next between Kelly and Gustavo.

"Nothing going on between you two my ass…" Kelly muttered with an eye-roll, as she glared at Logan. I pretended not to hear it, but caught a glimpse of Griffin's face as he heard it too. Before I could comment on it, Gustavo had started to music and the boys, all on stools, a mic between Logan and Kendall and one between Carlos and James.

_[Kendall started his voice having a soft and comforting tone to it,]  
Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder  
And your world just feels so small_

[Logan picked it up, locking his eyes with mine, his voice sounding so far, but so close at the same time.]  
Put yourself on the line and time after time  
Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive  
Are you on the mind or just invisible

[It was Carlos' turn to sing now

,_]  
But I won't let you fall  
I'll see you, through them all  
And I just wanna let you know_

They all sang together, James taking point in the chorus:_  
Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and the sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
(Logan: Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible_

[Kendall looked at me, much like Logan did.]  
Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of  
Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away

[Logan got into the music, but still kept his gaze on me.]  
Night after night, always trying to decide  
Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd  
Do you take a chance or stay invisible?

[Carlos seemed to be confused by what the two of them were doing, but looked at me as well.]  
But I won't let you fall  
I'll see you, through them all  
And I just wanna let you know

[All of them sang again, James the only one not staring at me.]  
Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there, shining bright  
You're a star and the sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible  
[Logan and Kendall did the next section as if they were fighting over saying the sentence, though I know] [it was supposed to be as if they were finishing each other's thoughts.]  
[Logan:]  
Gotta look far, I'll be where you are  
[Kendall:]  
I wish you could see what I see  
[Logan:]  
So don't ask why, just look inside  
[Kendall:]  
Baby it's all you need

[Carlos decided to stop staring at me, and just got into the music.]  
And I don't understand why you won't (Logan: you won't)  
Take my hand and go  
Cause you're so beautiful

[All of them sang again, emotion flowing through their voices as it usually did, and as it should.]  
And every time that

Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and the sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible

Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright (Logan: shining bright)  
You're a star and the sky's the limit (Logan: Sky's the limit, yeah)  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh( Logan held out the note), you know, you're not invisible to me  
(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible

Griffin stayed silent for a second, then smiled, "I like it: Can't wait to see what else the album has to offer!" He then turned to me, "Now, Annie, I want you to go in with the boys so I can see something."

"Uh…yes sir," I stuttered, walking into the booth. As if on a base instinct, I stood between Kendall and Logan.

"Hmm, that's what I thought." He muttered pointing to the two. "You two, hug her." They both moved towards me. "No, no, Blondie goes first, then you, Spikes."

"You mean _Kendall_ and then _Logan?_" I put up my hands to stop both of them. Everyone gasped at my boldness, "What? I'm sorry, but he may be your boss, but you're people and should be given the common decency of being called your names." I looked over to Griffin, "now sir, I understand that you have every right to remove your deal from me and I will accept that, but I'm going to be straight with you; please just tell me what this is all about." I pulled back a little, but I really just wanted to know why he had a sudden interest in the three of us.

"Fine, you can take away my fun, but as of right now I own you. So," he snapped his fingers and his assistants handed him papers. "Due to the difference in these photos," He held a few of me and Kendall at the beach. "And these," the others were of me and Logan on our walk yesterday. "I hereby want the press to 'know' that you and _Spikes_," He pointed to Logan, "are the newest couple of Big Time Rush."

"I knew that I should've cared about those cameras more." I muttered.

* * *

_Dun Dun Duuuuuuun! So there you have it folks! _

_Also small sidebar: _

_I'M GOING TO BE SEEING BTR IN CONCERT JULY 26TH FOR MY 20TH BIRTHDAY PRESENT FROM MY AUNT! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED!_

_And I just listened to the new album 24/seven via EW's free streaming of it and LOVE it! _

_Anyways~! Hope you liked it, and please, please, please review! _


	6. Home is where your friends are

_Heya guys! So I hope y'all enjoyed the little cliffhanger I put in at the end! (insert evil laugh) No seriously though, I've been hoping for some kind of feedback on this, and so far all that I've gotten is a follow from Rey Abernathy-Dixon-House who I love very much for finally letting me know that this is a good enough story for a follow! (Thanks so much, Hun!) So please, if you are continuing to read this, show me that you are, or at least say what you think at the end of the chapter! I live off of hearing other's opinions of what I write; it helps me want to continue!_

_Okay, little begging fest over with, when we left off, Annie is officially signed to Rocque Records and Griffin found the pictures of her and Logan at the beach. So what does he do? Create a fake relationship of course! Let's see how everybody is handling that, shall we?_

* * *

Chapter 6: Home is where your friends are

No One's POV

Kendall wasn't speaking to Logan. He wasn't speaking to Gustavo. Hell, he wasn't even speaking to Annie or his family. It was safe to say that right now Kendall wasn't speaking to anyone for the time being. Instead, he had driven off and was slapping the puck around the rink he'd come to find. He was trying to clear his head, as he always did here. It was one of the only things he was happy to have found in LA so far, since it was a place that allowed him to feel back at home. He was able to remember who he was, and where he came from, which helped him to think. And today, he needed to think long and hard about what had happened, and if he didn't calm down first, he would be kicking someone's ass, and he couldn't guarantee whose ass it would be. He sighed, dropping off his stick and puck at the bench, simply skating around. It had been three hours since he had left the studio without a word, but the look on Annie's face was still fresh in his mind. She looked caught between shocked pain, and crushing despair, her eyes glassy with unshed tears and her mouth agape with her silenced protests. He wanted to take her away from that room and tell Griffin where he can shove his ridiculous idea, but Logan beat him to it by wrapping an arm around her and protesting, which of course just solidified the CEO's argument. Kendall sighed with regret as he shouldered his gear and skates, heading out the door. _Storming out of the room while Annie probably needed you to be there for here wasn't the best of ideas…but she'll understand…or she'll be mad at you for a while..._He shook his head, making his way to the car, when he saw Logan out of the corner of his eye.

"Dude, go away before I fulfill the need to hit someone." Kendall stated, not looking the other teen, but popping open the trunk and depositing his gear.

"Look, I know you're miffed right now, but we need to talk abou-" Logan tried to start diplomatically, but Kendall cut him off.

"Miffed? _Miffed?!_" He slammed the trunk shut, and turned to glare at Logan in the face. "_Miffed_ is when Gustavo pushes us too far. _Miffed_ is when Bitters is doing something tyrannic and we need to fix it. _Miffed_ is when any of us get into stupid situations and we struggle to fix it, but _this?__MIFFED _doesn't even begin to _cover_ this." He stood over the brown haired boy, putting his slight height advantage to good use. Logan faltered slightly, but spoke evenly, wanting to be heard by his friend.

"Oh, and you think that I _wanted _this to happen? That I _planned_ it?"

"You weren't exactly making the press work hard to get those photos, were you?"

"Because I decide to use her first day to actually relax to try and force her into a fake relationship was my primary elective," He snorted, the sarcasm flowing with his words like they lived together.

"Well we all saw how your terrible attempts at flirting with her failed, so what better than to use that genius brain of yours to hatch up a plan?" Kendall shot back, but he knew how ridiculous it sounded as soon as he said it.

Logan gasped, clearly offended, "So you thought I would plan _this_? Where is this in any way a good idea to get with Annie? We're going to be followed constantly, and we're never going to have the chance to make any mistakes, or else the press'll eat us alive. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to be in a relationship that has that as a foundation."

Kendall sighed, leaning on the trunk of the car, "No…You're right." He shook his head, "But it still doesn't make any since that the cameras would be everywhere like that; the only one who said anything about it was Annie, and the press doesn't know about any of that stuff yet."

"Well, after the deal with you, Jo, and Jett, I'm sure Griffin just wanted to make sure that no one we end up dating gets confused for someone else's girlfriend, and had Gustavo and Kelly coordinate it to cover our bases." Logan shrugged, "Little did either of them know that he would put the stunt to use. Not that they can complain; it'll create buzz about Annie, and bust up any publicity for the new album."

"Yea, I just feel bad." Kendall got up, gesturing for Logan to get in the car, "I mean, what if I told you that I was kinda nosy about what made her dig into her work so bad and found out about her last boyfriend?"

Logan sighed, seeming to try and figure out the outcome of what he would say. " I suppose I would start of by asking just how much about Beck you knew."

Kendall started the car, a confused look crossing his face, "Is there more to it than the texting?" He voice was filled with concern and worry, so Logan proceeded with caution.

"Well," He drew the word out, "It's not really my place to say it, but-"

"You're going to tell me anyway, because that is starting to make the faded bruise on her cheek look less and less like a make-up error."

"Annie's so going to kill me," Logan groaned, but began to tell his friend about the danger of Annie's dating history.

* * *

Annie's POV

I was pacing the length of the pool, twisting and pulling on the hem of my blouse and the gauzy cardigan flapping around me erratically. I was trapped in flurry of thoughts and emotions that I couldn't really share with anyone for the fear of letting the secrets I kept close out: _Everybody loses in this situation…I mean I really don't understand how we could pull this off. Logan's a really good friend and I don't this to ruin whatever we have. And how am I supposed to understand what we naturally have with this big, fat lie being placed right on top of it? What if him and Camille wanted to get back together? Ohmygod what is Camille going to say?! She'll think it's real! Maybe if I just had one person outside of the guys that I could share it with….maybe Katie…I could say she's my manager? I don't know…it might work. I don't know how I'm going to manage to pull this fake relationship off if I can't even manage a normal relationship in real life?! I need to just sit and talk to Logan about this, but he ran off after Kendall. And I mean, what the hell was that!? Where does he get the right to storm out like that? If anyone was going to do that, it should've been me or Logan; we're the ones whose lives were being played with. I wonder if that has to do with whatever is going on between those two… they have been acting kind of weird. _

"Hey Annie, what's up?" I was jolted from my mental freak-out by Jo and Camille joining me at the bench I'd stopped at, concern in their voices and faces. _I probably shouldn't be pacing and stressing out in the middle of the Palmwoods…_

"Oh, hey guys!" I smiled, trying to play off what they were seeing. "Nothing much, but I got signed today!"

"That's great!" Jo smiled, and they each hugged me.

"But why do you look so stressed?!" Camille asked, tapping my arm, "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Well," I hesitated trying to find out the best way to just get this over with. "Something else happened today, and it's big…but I'm afraid you might be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad?" She looked at me, with an eyebrow raised. "You are one of my best friends, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is."

"That's just it!" I groaned, messing with my beanie, "I kinda broke the girl code…"

"You follow that?" Jo smirked, "You are way too similar to the guys sometimes."

Camille laughed a little, "Totally, but what part would you have broken to make you so stressed?"

"The…ex-boyfriend…code?" I said it slowly, a guilty smile forming on my face.

"Really, you and _Logan?_ Our money was on Kendall…" Camille said as the two of them looked to each other in interest.

"What do you mea- what you're not mad." I paused, give them a look.

"Of course I'm not mad!" Camille waved her hand at me. "Don't be silly we clearly, saw this coming."

"Yea bout that…what made you think that it would be Kendall?" I looked at them inquisitively.

"We can't make you see what you don't, but as for that, we realized that you hang with only those four guys so it was bound to happen with one of them."

"Yea… I guess I never thought of that…"

"And we both knew that you wouldn't have gone out with James because of Cat, who we still need to meet, I might add," Jo added, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hey, I could've gone out with Carlos?" I laughed, as I said it. "And I hope you meet Cat soon."

"Yea right!" they laughed, "He may be the sweetest thing ever, but you two would never go out!"

"You don't know that?" I said, my eyes shifting with uncertainty.

"He's a little too honest for you." Jo smiled, "And he also is kind of an accident waiting to happen."

We all laughed, and I turned to Camille, taking her hands in mine, "Are you sure you're not mad?"

"Annie! Seriously, it is fine!" she laughed a little more, "Logan's a sweet guy; he'll be good for you."

"I know he's sweet…" I looked down smiling, and then noticed my phone was buzzing and I had a text from James. "Look, I miss hanging with you guys, but James and Carlos want to talk about the day we're spending together tomorrow." I got up, pausing for a second. "But we should do something tomorrow night, say movies at seven? We can watch that new teen movie."

"It's a date!" The two girls laughed, hugging me. "Meet you at the lobby tomorrow!"

"Okay, see ya girls!" I laughed, going through the lobby and into the elevator to get to apartment 2J.

"Heya, Annie," James smiled when he opened the door.

I smiled at him, going in, "Hey James, what's up?" I looked around the room, "Hey James, Hey Katie, Hey Cat." I looked back at James. "Wait a second," I spun around. "CAT?!"

"Hahaha Hiiiiiiiiiii!" My friend giggled, her red hair bouncing in its ponytail. I ran over and hugged her for the first time in months.

"How'd you? When'd you? Why're- James!" I rounded on him, my voice a growl. "How long have you known about or been planning this?" James gulped, glancing over at Cat, who I took in my arms and covered her mouth. "No help from her, either." I smirked, feeling Cat laugh against my hand.

"She's been worried sick about you!" He exclaimed. "She was going to come while you were on bed rest, but I felt like that it would only upset her more, so told her to wait until you recovered. I'd barely gotten the chance to call her before she'd driven here."

I took a few steps towards him, "James." I smiled wickedly, my voice lowering. "That. Was." I stopped watching him cringe. "Really, really sweet." I hugged him, making him jump, but he hugged me back, letting out a soft sigh of relief. I let him go with a genuine smile on my face, "Thank you."

"It's no problem, really." He smiled back as the door to the apartment opened, Kendall and Logan entering the room. "Oh hey, guys." James and I said, looking at them neutrally.

"Hey." They said, looking into the room "Is that Cat?" Logan asked as he hugged me close to him, a smile on his face.

"It is! Now get off of my Annie bandanie!" she giggled, pulling my arm and hugging me around my arms.

"You know I wouldn't go throwing around your ownership of me, Kitty." I rolled my eyes, a smile on my face. Kendall had a smile on his face, and Logan had a slight pout. "Especially with Logan right now…"

"Did she just give you a nickname using the word 'bandana'?" James perked up, pulling out an object of the same name.

"yes, but that's only because she uses it to rhyme with 'Annie'." I laughed, "but she doesn't use it very often." I frowned, a sour expression crossing my face.

Carlos smiled, "Well if you make that face every time, I can see why!"

James walked over to Cat, "I like Kitty though." He said as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, making her blush.

"Don't even think about it, Diamond!" I mock growled, "Kitty is my nickname for her, just like only I can call Kendall Ken, and it's my Loges." I smiled, patting Logan's arm.

"_Your_ Loges?" Cat tilted her head in confusion.

Logan and I shared a smile as he wrapped an arm around me and I leaned onto him. "Yea, as of today; I'll tell you all about it tonight; you _are_ staying with me in my room, right?"

"Yay sleepover!" She smiled, "But this wasn't exactly what we'd planned, huh?"

"What you guys planned?" the guys all perked up, and Katie looked up from her video game for the first time since I got there.

I shot her a warning look, but she continued anyway, "We made a list of things to do if we were to ever to meet you guys!"

I grinned, tight lipped, "Yes, but considering that Jo and Camille were surprised when I told them today, I'd say our deviation from the list isn't that bad."

Logan looked around, a hurt look crossing his face, "I am thrice insulted, and not even able to defend myself for lack of being there, or from a lack of knowledge on the information."

I smiled, pulling his face to mine, and kissing his cheek, "Don't you worry about other people's surprise, Loges," I smiled, "What's it matter when we're together anyway? So there's no use in looking at those lists, right." I bit my lip a little, looking to him pleadingly. He looked like he was going to give in, but Kendall spoke up, crushing my hopes.

"No, no, no, I'm curious now." He smirked at me, slapping Logan on the back, "So Logan, don't fall for it, and Cat," he looked over at her with a smile, "Please share with the class."

She smiled, pulling out the twin to my scrapbook from her bag, "Kay kay!" Everybody moved to the couch to listen to her. Cat was in the corner, with James, Carlos and Katie to her left followed by Kendall, Me and Logan on her right. I groaned, pulling my beanie over my ears.

"Let's just get this over with…" I mumbled, dreading what would come to pass.

"Oh, shush, you," Logan grinned, pulling me close to him, "You tried to trick me out of this."  
"Tried nothing," I smiled, relaxing against him to compensate for the awkward nature of his gesture, " I would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for that blasted Kendall." I crinkled my nose, and frowned over at the cause of my distress.

"Oh quit it, Anne, just explain what this is while she finds the page," Ken rolled his eyes, slapping my knee.

"Fine," I grumbled, "As you guys know, we were rushers before we were your friends, so we made a bucket list of sorts, exclusive for if we were ever to meet you," I shrugged, "Pretty simple really, it's just kind of embarrassing is all."

"Found it!" Cat said, pulling out the list with a flourish, "I'll read mine first!"  
"Good idea, shorter should go first," I winked at her with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" She cried out indignantly.

"I meant the list, not you, Kitty."

"Oh, right…Well first off is to meet you guys, so check. Next is to befriend you guys, which is also a check." She smiled, but then blushed a little, "Then date James for three or four years, get married and have two beautiful children Annie and Andrew." She looked at me, "Oh, Annie; you're crying!"

The guys all looked to see this as true, "That's adorable!" They said, talking about her list and naming her daughter after me.

"Shut up!" I sniffled, "I always get emotional when she brings this up; you know our friend Andre and I are going to be the godparents, that's why their names are what they are."

"Don't I get a say in our children's names?" James pouted, pulling Cat over to him with a smile. Cat blushed, but we all started to laugh.

"Would you seriously trust your kids with any of us? Logan and I couldn't even babysit kids for a day!" Kendall smiled,, with a chuckle next to me.

"Point!" Logan pointed to him, with a wry smile. "But I think I would be fine with James and Cat's children."

I pat his chest with a smile, "You keep telling yourself that." I said, my eyes widening in criticism.

"_Mean." _He hissed in my ear, squeezing me closer to his body.

"But true," Carlos called out over to us, then turning to Cat, "Read Annie's list now!"

"Oh…we don't have to do that." I shook my head, with a small wince.

"OH YES WE DO!" The group yelled, all their attention on Cat, who was giggling.

"kaykay! So we have Meet the boys, and befriend the boys; Check and check. Then we have get Cat James' number as per our pact, should it be applicable; check. Back off of James once it is apparent that he's Cat's. Check." She gave me a predatory look, as James held her close to him. "Sing a deal with Rocque Records to open for them in their next concert?" She looked to me for confirmation. As I nodded, she continued, "Check! Now the last one on here is to be good friends with the group, but end up dating Kendall and seeing how it goes." She paused, putting her hand under her chin, "but it looks like I'll have to fix that to say 'Logan' instead."

There was a small pocket of laughter to that, but what they didn't see was the wave of tension between me, Logan and Kendall: I swear it was so thick that I could cut it with a knife, but instead I felt like I was choking on it. So I proposed a new way to embarrass Cat instead of me.

"If you guys thought those were bad, you should see how Cat has ever part of the wedding planned!" I laughed, looking over at her. "Or even our concert abduction strategies." I grinned, enjoying the look of shock on their faces.

* * *

Cat and I were sitting on the bed, braiding Jo and Camille's hair and watching chick flicks. The two had heard from Katie that Cat had come to visit and they were at my door as soon as we had left the boys apartment a few hours ago. The three had hit if off so well, I had no use in getting rid of them. We spend the time watching movies, playing with each other's hair, and getting to know each other. I felt like a spectator who would provide good stories every now and then, but other than that, it was just a fun time relaxing with my friends. It felt like for the first time since I'd gotten here, I was able to allow myself to feel at home in my apartment room. They were including Cat in further plans and wanting to meet the other Hollywood Arts kids and to do anything they could to make Cat stay around longer. I smiled as the movie ended, and Cat took them out to the door, excited to be going to the movies with us tomorrow night.

"Okay," She turned to me suddenly, all business. "Spill!" She jumped onto my bed, staring at me expectantly.

"Spill what?" I said, panicking a little.

"Oh, don't even try to give me that!" She scoffed, slapping my arm. "I don't believe for a second that you and Logan are actually a couple!"

"Of course you don't…" I muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" She gasped. "Don't you forget that I could always tell when you were faking? And you, my dear, dear, Annie, were acting it up the whole time there! And Logan doesn't really that good at faking; his motions were all kind of awkward, though you were doing a good job covering it up."

"Okay, I'll tell you!" I sighed exasperated. "But you have to swear to keep this a secret! Like Beck and I's change in relationship in the last few months of it, secret."

"Of course!" She nodded, "I haven't let you down yet have I? though this one time my brother had me try to get anything about you out of me and I told him about your times dating Beck while he was still with Jade." She looked away for a second, losing herself in thought.

"Oh, well…that's alright, he wouldn't tell anyone." I smiled a little, not sure how to react. "So basically what happened was that Griffin saw me and Logan at the beach, as well as me and Kendall. He saw Logan and me seeming more…comfortable together because of events that had happened with Beck and now he things that me and Logan should be a couple in a publicity stunt to promote the band as well as create buzz about me and my new album being recorded." I rambled it all out, making her nod and gasp with understanding.

"Beck did say something about seeing you at the beach, but he was acting kind of weird." She muttered.

"yea, he saw me…got mad about how I'd recovered from this last bought of his cyber abuse and wanted to try and leave a reminder," I sighed, shivering at the memory. "Logan got to me before he could do more than smack me. He was made because Logan stood up for me and he threatened him with the guys."

She nodded, as we both lay on the bed, tired and in awe. "That makes a lot more sense now." She muttered, turning on her side to face me. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, for now, I'm going to be the loyal pop star on the rise and do what Griffin says." I shrugged, looking over at her. "I'll try to work on Logan being less awkward with his part of the act, and we'll see where it takes us. As it is, they've decided to make it a double date with Logan, James and us." I pouted, "I was looking forward to hanging out with Los and the pretty boy."

"Am I that bad of a person to hang with?" She nudged me playfully, a yawn escaping her lips.

"It's not you I was complaining about." I muttered. "I was hoping to spend the day _away_ from Logan to clear my mind from this situation."

"Oh, well…We'll have fun, you'll see." She smiled. "Good night, Annie."

I smiled back at her, "Good night, Cat." We both yawned one more time before we fell to sleep.

_If only I could make this situation less complicated._

* * *

_That's all for now guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if so please, please, please let me know! You're reviews are everything to me! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! _

_Lotsa love, _

_Gwen_


	7. Hollywood Complicates the Complicated

_Howdy all! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Special thanks to anybody who is keeping tabs on this, or who even just looks at it when you come across it when you're scrolling through the x-over list. I have a couple of quick notes to give you so that you can understand my though process on this. _

_The CD the guys are doing is one that I'm making up, and this story takes place between seasons two and three somewhere, and I kinda am just being kinda loose on episodes regarding VicTORIous since Andre is playing Annie's unofficial song writer._

_There will be more VicTORIous/BTR interaction soon, I promise! I know that right now I've only had Beck or Cat interact with the characters, but there will be more coming soon! And I am really sorry I haven't really made Cat act like-well like Cat, I'm trying, but I don't think it's working out that well, I'll try to do it some more later on._

_I actually don't own Kiera, Annie's roommate/ she wasn't actually my idea! She's a character trade with my sister-author Mystic-Viccer here on -since she's writing me a character into her HP fanfiction. Love ya sis!_

_And that's it for notes! As you all have read, we've seen Kendall, Logan, and Annie's reactions to this new 'relationship', as well as Annie confiding in Cat about the fact that is all a hoax. But what is going on with Cat and James? How do the face and the muscle feel about this new development in the group dynamic? Let's read to find out!_

* * *

Chapter 7: Hollywood Complicates the Complicated

Annie's POV

I woke up to find Cat's side of the bed made, and my friend nowhere to be found. Stretching, I saw that she'd picked out my outfit for our date, the pieces all in a neat pile on my recliner. I made up my side of the bed, and grabbed my shower caddy to take a shower. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that it was about 10 o'clock and we were meeting the guys at 11:30. I walked to the bathroom, and found Cat standing in front of the mirror, pulling her curly red locks into a ponytail that curled at the nap of her neck. She was wearing a dark blue, knee-length dress with a pale pink floral pattern along it with a grey cardigan of the same length, the sleeves scrunched up to just under elbows. For jewelry she had on red rose studs, a glittery silver and pink charm bracelet, and a silver anchor necklace that stopped just below her bust line. She turned around and waved, her bracelet jingling.

"Hey, Annie!" She smiled, slipping into a pair of royal blue, 4" pumps. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, how about you?" I said, putting my stuff into the shower and hanging up my clothes.

"Well, thanks," she made her way to the door. "I had a dream that we were riding a purple giraffe."She giggled, pulling out some gummy bears from her bra. "Gummy bear?"

I laughed, closing the door, "I'm good, Cat. I'll meet you back in the room when I'm done showering."

"Kay kay!" She called out and I got into my shower.

I took a quick shower, taking my time getting my hair to be curled just right, throwing in a few braids at random intervals. I applied my typical smoky eye shadow scheme, and looked at my outfit. Cat had picked out a grey tank top with an embroidered design that fell down in a 'V' at the chest which I had tucked into a high waisted, leather belted, hunter green layered skirt that fell above my knees. I had on a pair of brown leather boots with a 2" heel and a wrap around buckle, and a jean jacket with leather sleeves. For jewelry I had a key necklace the same length as Cat's, a bangle of the same style, and silver drop earrings with pearls hanging at the bottom. The finishing touch was a simple grey canvas shoulder bag that had all my things in it. I sprayed a little bit of Carried Away body spray on my pulse points and met Cat at my room, where she was putting her things into a small blue shoulder bag.

"I like this outfit Cat!" I smiled, spinning for her to see it. "Did you steal this from home?"

"You left it at my house!" She giggled, pointing to a bag. "Along with those," I gave her a look, "Okay, my brother may have stolen some of them; the shirts might be a bit stretched…"

"Did they change his meds again?" I laughed, putting the clothes in the closet, lest one of Gustavo's men saw them and took them away from me.

"Yea, but he's been good, so…" She shrugged with a laugh, bouncing at the door. "Ready to go?!"

"Sure, but why are you in such a rush? I mean they're only a yard that way," I pointed towards their apartment. "And we've still got ten minutes."

"Well, they told us to meet them in the lobby last night while you were helping Katie with her game." Cat said, not looking at me.

I eyed her suspiciously, "I don't believe you, but okay; lead the way!"

When we got to the lobby I was suddenly being dragged away by Jo while Cat sat and talked to Camille. "Annie! So glad I could snag you before you left!" Jo exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the Janitor's closet. "We need to talk." She turned on me, arms crossed.

"oh…kay-why are we in the Janitor's closet!?" I looked around, "I thought I was done with this after I left school…"

Jo shrugged, "No one will bother us here. Anyway, talk to me about you and Logan; I could tell something was up last night when he and James said goodnight to you and Cat." She tilted her head with an accusatory expression on her face.

"I…don't know what you're talking about," I scoffed, "Pshh, Logan and I are just going through new couple awkwardness."

"Yea, I'll believe that the second I believe that the feelings that my fanbase thinks I have for Jett are real." She deadpanned with an eye roll, "You forget I had to go through the whole fake relationship thing with him when I was dating Kendall, I can tell when it's happening. That and Logan's a terrible actor."

"Yea, well, this is different!" I burst out, making her jump back a little. "I mean, I could get fired if they even know that you and Cat knew about this! And last time I checked, I'm not actually dating anybody so I don't even have someone to sneak around to hang out with to get away from this!" I threw my arms up dejectedly. "Help me, Jo!" I begged, "I need advice!"

"Look, I know it's hard and annoying and confusing," her voice softened and she put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "But the only real advice I can tell you is to be careful; of cameras and of your feelings. I don't want to see you falling for the act and the cameras catching any cracks in your 'relationship'. Also, make sure you guys can keep all your stories straight for interviews and such; they'll be looking for that."

"Okay, thanks Jo." I hugged her, and we excited out of the closet.

"No problem, I don't want to see you get hurt." Jo smiled at me, "We're still on for the movie at 7, right?"

"Yea, the guys said we'll be back here by 6." I smiled back, waving to her as she left to join Camille. "See you gals later!"

"Have fun on your date!" they called out, and I went over to join Cat and the guys.

* * *

No One's POV

Carlos and Kendall were at the rink after helping the other two get ready for their date, and then going to drop off some paper work at the studio for Annie. They were just passing the puck back and forth to each other as they skated in circles to warm up for some one-on-one games. They'd been just coasting for about an hour when Carlos stopped, looking at Kendall.

"So do you think James'll finally ask Cat out officially tonight?"

"What do you mean, he asked her out last night." Kendall pulled to a stop next to the other skater.

"You know what I meant, like to be his girlfriend. They've been talking and flirting through texts and video chats for months." Carlos shoved Kendall, making the taller teen slide away slightly.

"Personally, I think he's going to chicken out." Kendall shrugged, "She's so sweet and different from his normal type that he's scared it'll get ruined."

"But he's snuck away to see her a few times while she was at school." Carlos argued, "They're already going out, really, they just need the title."

"Really? When'd he do that?"

"Well the first couple of times, he told us that he was visiting his mom at her LA office to text out some of her new hair sprays." Carlos smirked, "But the most recent one was when he went to tell her about Annie's fainting spell-he figured it would be better to tell her in person. Anyway, his mom called to talk to him about how he hadn't come to visit in months, so I cornered him when he got home and he told me."

"I see…I still think he's going to chicken out. He's been trying to act cool, by being all touchy-feely with her last night, but you could tell he was wigging out." Kendall snorted, "He took out his comb and brushed his hair for like half an hour after the girls left last night. Besides, it's Logan and Annie that I'm worried about; didn't you see how awkward they were last night?"

Carlos shook his head, "No… I think they were perfectly convincing, Katie and Cat didn't notice anything."

"First off, if you think _Katie_ didn't notice anything than you need to start wearing your helmet everywhere again." Kendall snorted, "And secondly, Logan's motions were all really awkward and hesitant, and sometimes Annie's reactions looked forced at times, though she was pretty good at covering for him and her mistakes were much more subtle. They were convincing in the photos when they didn't know they were being watched."

"Whatever you say," 'Los shook his head shrugged. "I just think that you're too close to Annie to see it. Or maybe you just don't want to see it." He looked at him with a sly smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall shook his head, smiling with disbelief.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Kenny." He said. "It's not exactly a secret that you and Logan have been having a silent war over Annie. Annie even talked to me about it at one point last night, so don't try to deny it. You think you've lost since Griffin called the shots regarding Annie's relationship, but you have to get it through your head that it's fake; All three of you do. Though if you were asking me, I'd say that now that he's been forced into the relationship Logan will quickly lose interest in Annie that way; especially if the Kiera chick that Annie had to work with returns."

"Okay fine, but that doesn't have anything to do wi-Wait: What would the background dancer have to do with all of this?" Kendall skated over to the bench, sitting down and looking at Carlos with curiosity.

"More like James and I pieced it together after seeing the looks she was giving him and how Logan kept trying to downplay everything about her and their interactions; we could always tell when he was lying."

Kendall smiled at his friend, "You know, you're a lot smarter than we give you credit for 'Los." He said, patting his back when Carlos skated over to the bench with him.

"I know," he smirked, "That's what makes moments like this stick true with you." He gave his helmet the signature double tap." Now let's get those one-on-one games going!"

"You're on!" Kendall shouted, pushing onto the ice.

* * *

Annie's POV

"That was the best carnival experience I've ever had!" I said, holding onto Logan's arm, as we made our way back to the Palmwoods, "I still can't believe that Cat tried to hug that mime!" I leaned onto Logan's shoulder, laughing all over again.

"He looked so sad!" Cat gasped from underneath James' arm, playing with her ponytail. "And he was trapped!"

"Cat, it's all an act, he was pretending to be trapped in a box, Hun," James chucked into her hair and pulling her into a hug.

"Well I know that _now_," she laughed, reaching up to poke at James' nose. "Besides, mimes are kinda weird, there's something joggin' in their noggin." She patted her head to emphasize her point.

"Well put, Cat," Logan smiled at her with mirth, "and I might add that _I_ for one found your attempts to be an amusing end to a fantastic day." He smiled, pulling his arm from mine to wrap it around my waist. It was an awkward motion, so I pulled my arms away, wrapping an arm around his waist to try and cover it.

"Agreed," I smiled, "I do love you Kitty, I do, but that was a new best!" I turned to James, holding an arm out to the stuffed animals strung along the strap of my friend's purse, "And who knew that James Diamond would be such a boss at carnival games!"

James smiled at him, "Or that you would be so smooth on the mini-golf course, ms. 'Please teach me you're ways, Master Logie'" he shot back, imitating my voice and batting his eyelashes at me.

"Shut up!" I blushed, with a shy smile, and snuggled into Logan, who wrapped his other arm around me in a hug. The truth of the matter is that I was perfectly capable at mini golf, since Cat and I used to go with her brother all the time, but the cameras were there and when we hadn't really been the best couple the entire night, so I played dumb in which Logan 'came to my rescue' and we had a few hours where anything we did looked natural and flirtatious: not awkward and hesitant.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining," he smiled making us all laugh.

"And that picnic was wonderful!" Cat said, clapping her hands, and hugging James.

"Well, Mama Knight does make a killer sammich." He laughed nuzzling the top of her head. We all laughed, reaching the pool. "Do you want me to walk to you Anne's room, Cat?" James asked, looking at us questioningly.

"Okay!" She looked over to me, "Do you need anything? I can grab our movie tickets while I'm up there."

"I'm good, but here; you'll need this." I handed her the key from my purse. "Keep it PG you to!" I teased, giving James the 'I'm watching you' gaze. He gulped, but relaxed when Cat grabbed his arm and led him to the elevator.

"Don't worry Jamsie, she's just kidding," I heard her say, and I shook my head at Logan, mouthing 'no I'm not', which made him laugh as we walked over to the edge of the pool, standing in front of the seats.

Logan looked down at me, rubbing his neck nervously, "I'm sorry I was so…"

"Incredibly awkward to the point where it looked like I friend-zoned you months ago?" I teased leaning towards him with a smirk.

"Mean!" He whined, holding his hand to his heart, "I was just going to say nervous! Give me a break, I'm not Camille; I am terrible under pressure, so my acting was kinda bad."

"Why do you think I pretended to be bad at mini golf? No acting required! You're just lucky that I took all those improve classes with Sikowitz and that Beck taught me acting." I shrugged, giving him a slight nudge in the shoulder. "Besides, I think the 'Razzi have plenty to work with for the week after our seven hour excursion today; we can have some time off and I'll teach you how to be less awkward for out next date."

"Gee thanks, Coach," He teased looking around, leaning in to whisper "But you forgot that we haven't set up our next date."

I smirked, tilting my head slightly to show him the cameras, "I was waiting for them to set up," I whispered back, "You ready for this part?"

"Certainly, Milady," He muttered in his fake accent, making me laugh.

"Just act natural, and you'll be fine," I whispered, giving his hand a squeeze, before lifting it up to place it on his bicep, and raising my voice. "You know, I had a really good time today." I smiled at him flirtatiously, noting how the 'Razzi was eating it up.

Logan smiled, looking down and shoving his hands in his pockets, "I did too," He said looking up at me and smiling, "Do you…want to do dinner next week? Just the two of us?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking up at him, "I would say that it sounds like a serious dating proposition there, Mister." I said with a smile.

He put his hands on my hips, pulling my closer, leaning his face down towards mine "And what if it is?" He stage whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Then I suppose I would have to accept," I smiled, breathlessly, looking into his eyes from under my lashes.

"Good, it's a date," he smiled leaning in slightly. I leaned up, meeting him halfway, and closing my eyes. Our teeth knocked slightly, but that's to be expected with a couple's first kiss, right? He pulled me closer to him, making me gasp slightly in surprise and after a few more seconds we moved away from each other with a sigh. The Cameras were still flashing as we walked over to the door to the lobby, Logan giving me another kiss on the cheek before he left me go sit at the tables outside, holding my fingers to my lips. _Man if that's what all of our kisses are going to be like, I could get used to this relationship._ I thought, sitting outside for a while in shock. Before I knew it, it was time for me to go to the Lobby to meet the girls for our movie.

* * *

_**Two weeks later**_

_Dear Journal, _

_Jo said I should start keeping a journal to keep all my thoughts in order, but not keep them bottled up. So here I am telling you about my innermost thoughts. My name is Annie Shapiro and I was a student of Hollywood Arts until about three and a half months ago, when I joined Rocque Records as a singer on her way to becoming a self-managed-self produced star with a heart for music. I am 17 years old; I'll be turning 18 soon, but still. I have a twin brother named Robbie, but I think I'm straying from the point…_

_I'm in a pickle with my CEO right now…he thinks that my friend, Logan Mitchell…oh yea, did I mention that I am friends with Big Time Rush? Oh well I am…and Griffin thinks that the public should be under the impression that Logan and I are Hollywood's hottest teen couple. I think they are calling us Lannie in the Magazines? Whatever…the thing is…the only reason that this has happened is because Logan helped me out in a situation against an old ex-boyfriend of mine and the 'Razzi caught in on camera for Griffin to question. Well he didn't question he just decided to cover it up. _

_So In this time, aside from the double date with my BFF Cat and James-James asked her out officially that night when he walked her home! Eeek! So excited for her!-Logan and I have been on three dates in the past two weeks of our fakelationship. We've done interviews separately and together, and all of our fans are excited whenever they catch our moments on camera. Things have been easier to fake with the growing practice, and we are always camera ready now. When it's just the six of us hanging out in 2J we can act fine and still be friends, though things have been getting kinda awkward with me and Kendall. At first I thought he was made that when given the choice between him and Logan, Griffin went against him. I don't see why he would want such a relationship anyway. Sometimes Logan and I don't know when to act like a couple or when to act like ourselves. Like there was one time we were acting all chummy at the pool and Jo and Camille thought there was something wrong with us. Anyway, aside from that I've recorded two new songs, 'make it shine' and 'Take a hint' one of which I wrote, and one of which being an Andre original. As much as I wanted Cat to be my partner for Take a hint, 'Stavo called in Kiera, who lucky me, was also a singer. Once we finished recording, Griffin signed her onto my band, "Status Transfer" Though lots of people call it 'Annie S. and the transfer." I have my keyboardist, who is also my body guard, Jake, Drummer Mike, Bassists, Cali, and then my guitarist Jason, though sometimes Kendall will play when Jason can't make it and one of the BTR guys'll do the male part to songs I do covers of. _

_Anyway, I think this is a sufficient first entry, _

_Annie Out_

* * *

_**Another two weeks later**_

_Heya Journal, _

_Sorry I didn't write to you in the past couple of days, I've been busy. Cat and I have been trying to hang out between band practice for some show performances I'll be doing in the next couple of weeks, Kiera's been driving me up a wall with all the dance work she's having me do, Jade and I have hired a PI under her name to find out what could possibly have happened to Beck-we finally sat down and decided that we need to figure this chiz out since he only became this weird abusive ass about four months before I came to sing. I know that when I talked to Logan about it like he'd been that way the entire time, but some days I couldn't remember the nice Beck, until Jade came and visited me a week ago. Anyway, we've been working on that, and I've been trying to make things with me and Logan seem as perfect as ever, but with Kiera around and constantly 'helping him with his dances' late into the night, I'm wondering if they want this whole relationship to get cracked open as a sham. _

_Right now I also need to admit something that I haven't admitted to anyone save Jo yesterday; I think I've fallen for Logan…I mean for real. It didn't down on me until Kiera moved in next to Camille a few weeks back. We've been working on the album-which Jake and I finally named 'Melodious Happenstance; the Annie S. Chronicles'- and I saw Logan giving Kiera some extra attention during our breaks. As always, I had to act jealous, but this time it felt real, realer than it should have. So when I sat down with Jo about it yesterday, she had told me she was scared that this was going to happen. She's been so amazing and supportive this entire time! I don't know what I would do without her and Kendall, who've I've been sneakily hanging out with a lot lately. Usually he sneaks into my room when nobody can see us and we just hang out in the room, sometimes Jake'll cover for us during recordings on the days I really need to vent to somebody. I just wish I didn't have to hide it, it makes me feel like I'm actually cheating on Logan, only I'm not. It's not my fault that he's acting so distant whether we're in front of the camera or not. It's taken everything I had to get our story straight with him for interviews and such._

_Anyway, I'm about to board the plane to New York for a few days, I have a bunch of interviews, performances, and Cameos that I'm doing up there. I'll try to keep in touch! And I'll let you know if I end up killing Kiera._

_Thanks old friend, _

_Annie Out_

I sighed, looking up at Jake as he held an arm out for me to get onto the plan. He reminds me of the brother I wish Robbie had been, sweet and protective of me. He's always making sure that I'm happy and staying sane in all of this. Even when the rest of The Transfer take Kiera's side on things, Jakes says by mine, reminding them that if it wasn't for me, they'd be out of a job.

As the six of us got into our seats, I looked to try and see Logan still at the window of the airport. Before going through the tunnel, we'd done a little goodbye hug and kiss for the cameras, the boys giving me hugs too, Kendall with a quieted promise to call when I got there. Now as we took off, all I could see was the four of their backs as they left, none of them looking back. I sighed between Cali and Jake, blasting the latest BTR as well as my own Music until we were ready to touch down to New York.

**Man I hate how Complicated Hollywood makes things.**

* * *

_There you have it! Two chapters in two days! As I side note, I Think I'm going to post links for the band, and a collage of all the outfits I've given Annie on my profile page for you to look at. _

_Anyways! Hope you enjoy the story and tune in for the next chapter to see what will become of the triangle's twists and turns! _

_All my love _

_Gwen_


	8. Adventures in Interviewing

_Hey guys! I am so terribly terribly sorry for not updating any time soon! I have been working at a summer camp for the past two months and haven't really had ample time to work on this story! I wish I was able to, but it just didn't happen. Anyways, I'm realizing now that in the show, the album was called 'windows down' not elevate, So I'm going to try and draw all future inspiration from the second season of both BTR and VicTorious-save for the songs, since they're supposed to be 'Annie' originals anyway, though with this chapter you guys'll see that I am now just taking songs that I feel would work for Annie to heart and make a good album. I think I have ranted enough for you guys so here is the usual deal about me not owning BTR or VicTORIous, or 'Determinate' by Lemonade Mouth' or even any of the songs mentioned_

* * *

_Love y'all and enjoy chapter 8!_

**Chapter 8: Adventures in Interviewing**

Annie's POV

"Hi, this is Annie Shapiro-"

"And we're the Status Transfer!"

"-Signing on with Big Apple Radio! Stay tuned to hear more about me, the band, our debut album, a live performance of my new single Determinate, and much more!" I announced with the band early thursday morning, exchanging smiles with everyone and removing my headset. The MC Robert Beatley, or 'Robby Beats' as he's known on the station, put the next queue of songs before I turned to him. "So what is on the agenda this morning?

"Well, we're going to do the interview, with two song interruption-breaks, have the contest happen somewhere within that, and then have your performance finish the session off and we can do a sign off."

"Okay, that sounds good!" I said looking to the group for confirmation. When they all nodded their assent, I smile and jump off of my stool and walk to the snack table, "Excellent! Let's go sign us a poster!"

They follow me to the snack table for water as well as signing the poster, gabbing about our show and moments we enjoyed about this week. I failed to stifle the yawns that kept trying to escape, which only caused Jake to pull me aside when we all finished. Cali was with him and they fixed me with stares that were concerned and parentally scornful.

Jake looks at me and starts talking with a tone that doesn't help the matter either, "It's come to my attention that you've been up late at night again, and not sleeping? How're you holdin' up? Because you know that if you end up blacking out on me or when we get home that Logan or Kendall's gonna have my ass, right?"

"I'm fine!" I sigh not looking at Cali with a glare for telling him about my late nights, "I was just up late last night on my phone." I shrug trying to downplay it, but Cali's voice cut through, her gorgeous Australian accent coming out more prominently than normal.

"Ahtually on it, or were you stahing at ya phone theah, Mate?" She punches me lightly in the arm to try and lighten the mood, but I could see the concern in her eyes still.

I punch her back, a smile on my face, "Ahtually one it, thanks!" I tease her, " I did a live chat during the show I guest starred on and was trying to cover all time-zones." I wave my hand around flippantly, "I'll just grab naps on the limo throughout the day, no worries."

You're gonnah weah yaself out doin' that and you want us to not worry! Yeah, no, like that's gonna happen!" She tutted to me, looking at Jake, " I thought that this one and Kendall, and Gustavo, told you to take care of yaself."

"Oh, I did tell her; Kendall and Gustavo too." Jake looked at me sternly, his arms crossed. "But we all know Annie is incapable of saying no to anything her fans might want or has promised them."

"And you know what my belief system behind that it, Jackson!" I growled using his full name to show my annoyance, and to only become more defensive about my decisions.

"Belief system or not, you're killing yourself, Annie, and you need to stop." Jake sighed, backing down a little, but still driving his point home.

"Besides, just get some tips from Kiera," Mikey came in to lighten the mood, as always, "She does squat and she still has all her fans happy."

"Five thousand and counting!" the dancer song out as she twirled her phone around with graceful flicks of her wrists, strutting to the stools with Jay in tow. "All I ever do is post the random dance video or covers of songs…" She gave me a seemingly innocent shrug, but the smirk paired with the look in her eyes presented me with a not-so-innocent challenge to be met.

I felt the usual envious rage towards her well up inside me, wanting to deck her with each passing second. It was rising at a torrential rate today, making me almost drown in loathing and self-doubt. She new how to get to me, and she did it constantly by flaunting her popularity with my fans, making it clear that there was no way I could get her booted off MY band due to HER following and prous. Before I can drown in all of this knowledge that swirled in the violent tsunami of self-hatred and despair, I heard Jay let out a soft chuckle, and his own response to the situation graced by his charming English Accent.

"Ki, Love, as much as we all know you love the attention, you're closed off personality doesn't let you know how to take it in. You have to let them in before you can truly accept their graces and complaints."

Cali and Mikey gasped, enjoying Kiera's spluttering to find some sort of retort to prove him wrong and failing, but after a while, Mikey felt the need to save her and push the conversation along.

"You girls and your follower battles, I swear! You never hear me or J-squared (That's what he calls Jay and Jake) brag about all our fans begging us for pics or for responses and all that nonsense." He chuckled lightly, throwing an arm around Cali, who promptly threw it off, and flicked his head. "OWWW!"

"Well, what do you call what you were just _doing_ there, _Mate_?" She smiled ruly at him, enjoying the red mark right where his 'third eye' was. Before any of us could tease him further, though, the light telling us to get back to the stools started flashing and we all moved back, Jake squeezing an arm around my shoulders, in a very Kendall-esque gesture. He always did that when I was stressing out, and Jake knew I could probably use it right now. I gave him a reassuring smile to show him I was okay, and then we all put on the headphones, and our MC started right away.

"Good morning, New Yorkers! I'm Robby Beats here for your morning on Big Apple Radio and I'm here with Annie Shapiro and the Status Transfer! Welcome to the studio guys!"

"Hi everyone!" We all laughed as we all gave the salutation in sync.

Jake and I took over, though saying, "Thanks for having us here this morning."

"Now, we know you guys are excited to hear this interview, but would the band mind telling our listeners about our little concert quickly?"

"Absolutely!" We all laughed as Kiera started it off.

"As most of you guys who pay attention to our journey, know, Annie has been dating studio mate and Big Time Rush member Logan Mitchell for around a month and a half now-," She was smiling, but her voice kinda jumped over the word dating, making me a little curious, but Cali took over with her part.

"And since we all know tha he'll most likely be brought up duirng this interview-" She gave me a sly smile, only to tease me though, not like whatever Kiera was doing. Mikey then took his shot at his, his voice showing his always carefree personality.

"We have a prize pack for the ninth caller to hear the special codeword from Annie."

Jay smiled, having his turn, "This pack consists of a signed poster with the band and all its members, a receipt for a signed and pre-released copy of the CD once it comes out jin the next few months, and two tickets to see us live on Good Morning America tomorrow morning!"

Jake finished, getting me prepared to give the codeword, "Just be the ninth person to call 877 Big Apple to win it!"

"Right, but first you should probably hear what the codeword is so you know what to listen for!" I laughed, enjoying how fun this show was. "Which is my special nickname for Mr. Mitchell. That's right guys, you need to hear me refer to him as Loges, not Logie, Logan, or even Loge! The golden ticket word is Loges!."

"Good luck everyone, and lets get started with the interview!" Robbie said, consulting his clipboard. "The first question goes to Annie; What has it been like to work with a band this past month after starting off as a solo act? I mean, from what I've seen you guys get along great, but how has the journey been?"

"Oh, I love it!" I exclaim, always ready to gush about my amazing group. "It never felt quite right recording to a band that was pre-recorded to fit into your lyrics. Of course it was all originally written on the piano as well, but I had no say in the matter, only the editing after the fact and that made me feel like I was stepping on 'Stavo's toes." I shrugged, forgetting that the audience can't actually see me, "So when he suggested a band to work with, I was more than thrilled to do it! It was quite the process getting everyone, but we managed, and it's been worth it all the while. We all work together really well, and Jake and I work together to make my lyrics work well with his music so that it's something that we made together and both feel like part of the process, as opposed to the toe-stepping of before. I can feel a part of everything I put on my album and the band feels like they are an actual part of the process. I'm actually glad that they are the one thing at the studio that I don't share with the guys of Big Time Rush." I laugh at the end, since I know the guys are jealous of me having my own band that travels with me.

"Now, branching off of that, what is it like to have ten teenagers recording all together in the studio?"

I laugh nervously, scratching the back of my head, "Well they always tell me that I describe this one wrong, so I'll let them explain!"

Cali let out a playful groan, "That's because you don't know how to have fun! You and Jake always hole yaselves up in some closet to work on songs and we mess around with the guys and have fun! Messing around goofing off is a good way to relieve stress!"

"Only to a point though," It's Jake's turn to laugh a little, as he talks to Cali, "As it is Kelly has us enrolled in school online so that we can do all of our work in the morning, since nothing'll get done as soon as BTR comes through the door in the afternoon. We both are really busy with albums coming out, but none of them let that worry about them and they just let loose everyday."

Mikey laughs heartily, " I mean it doesn't help that seven of us are teenage boys who don't take life seriously, or rather four...Kendall and Jake are pretty much the leaders of each respectable group, but Cali is just as bad as the guys. hahaha-oww!" He mutters as she punches him in the arm and Jay picks up on the situation.

"Or that the space isn't really big enough to keep us all separated too much."

"Or that Gustavo is such a hot-head holding a tight leash." Kiera mutters bitterly, making me jump up to save the situation from making the producer mentioned very angry at us.

"Oh come on guys! You make 'Stavo sound like such a tyrant!" I laughed warningly at my backup singer, but she wasn't even looking at me. "He's just a little rough around the edges; deep down he is a big ol' softie who is dedicated to his work- which includes us."

"Now it's evident in this interview that you guys get along relatively well and have the ability to joke around with each other, but what how did your relationships start out?"

"Mikey and Kiera flirted with the opposite sex for a while," Cali deadpanned, smirking as they looked at her, "Kiera actually almost got in trouble with Annie because she hardcore flirted with Loginator until she realized that he was taken."

They both laughed a little nervously as Robby turned to them, "Well can you really blame us?" Kiera says as Mikey quips up with, "I mean, we are a good looking group over at Rocque Records!"

We were all able to laugh and that and the interview went that way for a while, even after our two interruptions for songs to be played- at one point I was a little upset because Worldwide and halfway there came up on the radio as well as Give Your Heart a Break, but it was hearing Logan singing that made me sad- until at the end of the second break Robby pounced on me.

"So Annie," he smiles over at me, letting me know that he was going to force it out of me, "We've been talking about the guys of Big Time Rush in a business standpoint, as well as some of your friendships, but I feel like Logan's been left out in the conversation, why's that?"

"OOOOOOH! You got caught!" Cali smiled with a chuckle causing everyone to snicker next to me.

I lift up my arms to wave their laughter, "I was making sure my band and studio-mates got the due credit that they deserve before delving into my personal life; thats usually left for the interviews I go to by myself. I know it seems like I'm trying to ignore my boyfriend, when in reality I'm doing the opposite." I smile knowing that everyone knew I was right. "This isn't about me and Logan, so why make it about us when I can talk about our music as I'm supposed to?"

"Well, as much as I can't really argue with such a well-said argument, what has it been like to be so far away from him after all your time of being so close together?"

I sigh, with a small shrug, "It's definitely been a struggle, but we're surviving." I give a tight smile, but it breaks as soon as Kiera laughs boisterously.

"Oh, Please! You're always jumping to answer your phone and we can always tell when it's him because you light up like a christmas tree."

"Hey, Mate, I think it's cute that she gets so excited...except when it makes her run off to go talk to him or video message him during practices." Cali says, downplaying the severe teasing of my bandmate.

I laugh a little nervously, "Okay, Okay, guys! I suppose it has been harder than I expected and that I am in denial." I let out a chuckle, shaking my head, "He's always been at the studio nearby when I was working and then to make things even more of a hassle now, he was right next door at home. I was always able to talk to him during the day and we would talk before bed and we'd see each other as soon as we got up." I smiled a little, "Though we've been messaging each other none stop and posting videos on each others scuttlebutter and when we do manage to catch each other on the phone, he talks to me until I fall asleep. It's a special feeling to know that he's willing to tuck me in from across the country and I get to know that he's mine, even worldwide." I giggle as all the group groans at my cheesy line. "Look, I know it's cheesy, but any reference I can make to my boyfriends work makes me feel a little closer to him, and that makes me happy; I get to know that even far away, he is always my Loges, so cheesy lines are totally worth it!"

The phones lines went off the hook as I received 'awwws' and gagging noises from the band, making me laugh and feel more like myself than I had all day, as the ninth caller came through, I answered the phone.

"Annie S. on Big Apple Radio, how may I help you?"

"OHMYGODHI! Hi Annie, my name is Hannah, and I just wanted to say I'm a huge fan! Did I miss your contest?" I wince, pulling the phone from my ear and eyeing it as the excited teen screeched into the receiver.

"Actually you are the one to END the contest, Congratulations! You're our ninth caller!"

"OHMYGODNOWAY! THIS. IS. AMAZING! THANKYOUSOMUCH!" Hannah squealed excitedly into my ear again.

I hand the phone over to an operator to get her information and Robby introduces the next set of songs to precede our performance and lets us get ready to do a mini sound check. All during our set up and sound check I feel like the dam is about to break. The lies come way to easily now. The truth of the matter is, the videos that Logan has sent me on my scuttlebutter are edited versions of what one should be because Gustavo hasn't been able to get him to commit to this relationship. I've been trying my hardest to get him to get stories straight with me, but he just wants to hang out, and 'relax every now and then without having this big fat lie' sitting on him all the time. I feel my head shake as the song starts, but my mind still wanders as I go into Auto-pilot for the song.

_Trying hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried_

_Messing with my head this fear, I'm so sorry_

When kiera kicked in for her part of the beginning, I was no longer paying attention-two lines and I was done, just singing and thinking about my fake relationship with a guy that I've fallen for against the best advice of those around me. I could barely make out Jake's look of concern as I steeled myself to look at what could possibly make Logan so distant. He'd been working a ton lately, as had the all of us, but whenever we had down time, he just wanted to hide away in the apartment so that we could just be the friends we are and not have to act like a couple. He would even go missing at night so that we would be 'too busy' to be going out on dates. His latest excuse has been that he's getting help with his dancing, but that only makes me think that he's been with Kiera. I pause, glancing over at the girl in question as Jake broke into the rap of the song, and she glanced at her phone, her face lighting up the way they say mine does when 'Logan' calls. Lately it's been Kendall or Cat and I just pretend I'm talking to my 'boyfriend'. Kiera lately, has been talking to this guy the whole time, and during the first week and a half, she would brag about each new guy of the day that wanted her and this guys she's been tight-lipped about. I was suddenly cracking, my smile slipping, my faith failing. It all clicked into place. Every time each of them went missing, they would return within five minutes of each other, and they would seem to know exactly what the other was doing. The rest of the song seemed to stretch for years as I tried to figure out why she would do this to me; everyone aside from the guys know of the fallacy of the relationship and we all decided to keep my band out of it and keep it between the initial group, so she has no grounds to have him cheat on me aside from her hatred of me. My mind was reeling as the song ended, but I looked to Robby with a big, if tired, smile on my face.

"Thanks so much to Annie and the Transfer for being with me this morning! I'm Robby Beats, and I'll talk to you tomorrow morning!" The recording lights came off and we all thanked him for having us on, and Jake packed up his Keyboard so we could head to the limo.

As we reached it, Cali lightens the mood by reminding us all of our itinerary, "One down, Four more to go, guys! Let's do this!" Mikey laughs and they share a fist pump while Kiera and Jay shake their heads.

I smile, throwing up my hands, "Nap Time!" I shout, causing everyone to laugh as we piled into the car for our next job.

* * *

"Nap Time…." I groan as we stumble into the hotel suite two interviews, a music video shooting, a television cameo and a photo shoot later. Instead of the laughter the comment made before, I was met with moans and groans of assent as we all collapsed on the couches, well all but Kiera who trampled over to the girl's room to take the first shower and get ready for something or other-she didn't tell us. The guys all sat together on one couch, flipping on the latest Yankees game so that we could have something distract ourselves from how hungry we were as Jake ordered pizza. Our attempt to eat dinner at the hotel's bistro failed miserably as the ever-aggressive Paparazzi attacked us as the limo pulled up. I'm pretty sure that Cali was going to end up on TMZ after this latest attack, as I watch her play with her newest trophies- three shining Nikons from three companies that have always attacked us despite Cali and Gustavo going after them, and creating all sorts of fake rumours about us. I laugh as she works on copying all the photos onto one of her flash-drives and clean the devices out and take the opportunity to steal the men's shower to clean up from all the makeup and glitz from the day. My stuff was already in there because I hate the amount of perfume Kiera uses and her stuff is always EVERYWHERE, so all I had to do was grab my clothes and go. I took my shower, letting the hot water wash away all the layers of stress from the day and just relaxing; my epiphany from this morning has been running through my mind all day and I needed a break from it. The tension melted away and my shoulders were loose and comfortable. I just really needed to go home and have a rant sesh with Kendall and maybe have a talk with Logan...though right now I'm tempted to give him a taste of his own medicine and ignore him for a good week or so. I slip into a pair of blue shorts and a grey v-neck that I 'stole from Logan' if the press were to ever ask. It was really one that Kendall left in my room and I never returned it. He has a ton of this particular shirt, so every now and then I switch it for a different one so it always smelled like him. I had saved this one for the end of the week to calm me down while he wasn't here.

I finally shake my hair from it's towel and make my way over to the couch to sit with Cali, who was still messing around with the cameras. Jake saw me and smiled, "Pizza'll be here in 20."

"Sweet!" I pat my stomach and wince, "Because I am so hungry I could eat a horse!"

"I'd like to see that happen, Mate," Cali snorted, as I sat next to her on the couch. "You want one of these? I have no idea what to do with them now that I have 'em."

"Absolutely! I would love one, thanks so much, Cal!" I picked up the closest one, playing with all of the buttons on it and snapping a picture of the guys.

"No worries, Shelah." She laughs as I continue snapping away, a smile on my face. "YO! What's the score?"

Mikey mumbled something about how the yankees need to get their head out of their asses and play ball when the phone rang, Jake answering it. He nodded a couple of times then held the phone out, "It's for you, Annie!"

I jumped up as everybody gave out 'oooooo's and 'logie call's as I felt the unbidden hope rise in my chest like it always does. _Will he actually call for once? Is he calling to cancel our pick-up and dinner date we'd texted about a few days ago? Is it even _him_? _I took the phone with trembling fingers and a gnawed bottom lip.

"Tell Logie we all say hi, Annie!" Cali laughs, making me stress a little less and smile as I yell at her.

"Shut up, Cal! Hello?" I direct my attention to the phone as I step out onto the hotel terrace and sat against the wall, one knee drawn against my chest.

"Hey Anne!" Came a voice that never failed to put a smile on my face, despite how disappointed I am that it's not Logan.

"Oh hey, Ken! How's it going?" I rested my arm on my knee and looked out to the skyline.

"I'm doing well, thanks, we actually had a pretty productive day at the studio," his laugh made me envision his smirk on his face-the one that made his dimple deepen in his cheeks. I felt myself smile along with him and I allowed myself to relax and talk to my friend. "I heard you on Big Apple today, good job, it sounded like you guys had a good time."

"Thanks, we did, but how'd you manage to hear it from LA?" I smirk, lifting an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Never underestimate the almighty power of the internet, my friend," the serious tone in his voice causing me to laugh.

"Oh right, how could I ever forget!" I chuckle, feeling at home as he laughed with me. "How's everyone back home? You're mom, katie? The guys staying out of trouble?"

I flush at his laugh, and his reply, 'You are always looking out for everyone, but yourself, huh? Mom and Katie are fine, they just went out to get Katie some kinda acting gig to keep the lease again, James had a date with Cat tonight, and then Carlos and I are staying in because Jo, the Jennifers and everyone else are all busy with miscellaneous things. And Logan, well you're talked to him recently, so I'll leave him out. Everybody's fine, Anne, you need to calm down."

I feel myself jolt at what he said about Logan, and all of my relaxation go away. "Wh-what do you mean I've talked to him recently? Kendall, Logan and I don't talk on the phone; that's just for the press. My best relationship is with his answering machine."

"Not according to him; you guys talked a little while ago and made plans later to-you know what, he told Carlos, I'll go ask him." there were sounds of him walking as he went to find Los and my mind started to reel at my accusations being correct. After a pause, Kendall came back on the phone, "Hey Annie...you're on the phone with me right now, but are you also waiting for a video call?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "uuuuh….no? Kendall, what's going on over there?"

"The only reason I ask is that before he left for the lobby a little while ago, Logan told Carlos that you guys had a video chat date tonight...around now…."

"Well like I told you, all the stuff I say in the interviews is a lie, I mean even the messages he sends are once that he robotically did and that Gustavo sends as him on my scuttlebutter, and we've texted maybe once or twice this week…" my voice wavers as I try to not let him know all that I know. "Besides I think I know who he's talking to, and trust me; we're going to be having a conversation about it when I get back."

"What do you mean, Anne?" I flinched as I turned the tables on him and made him the confused one in our conversation.

"Just what I've been telling you is all, that we haven't actually sat down and talked together since we said goodbye at that airport, despite my best intentions." I sigh, not feeling very good about lying to him, but not wanting to mad him stress about his friends.

"I see…" He was understanding, but his voice was off, distracted. "Look, Annie I'm gotta go, get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," I couldn't help but worry about his tone, but didn't say anything about it, "I'll see you tomorrow, just…" I paused deciding against what I was going to say, "Remind Loges that He's picking me up tomorrow, kay? He knows the times and the spot." I smile weakly, glad he can't see me right now.

"Oh, I'll tell him alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Annie."

"Okay, I'll see you-" click "Soon…" I put the receiver down on the table and stand up to lean against the railing. My mind was reeling with all of this new information that happened around me and the confirmation of my fears. I was thinking about all of the facts linking together all that happened this week, and lost track of time because soon Jake was next to me with a plate of pizza in his hands. "Oh...hey."

"Hey, the pizza's here if you wanted to take a- woah what's wrong?" He came over next to me, his pizza now next to the phone. I shook my head, knowing that if I told him, it would all fall apart. I needed to talk to Kendall first...well actually I needed to talk to Logan, but Kendall knows him more and could help me out.

"Nothing, I'm fine, it's just that I'm-" I sigh a little, looking back at the city, "I'm just tired."

"Not enough time with Loges?" His tone made me look back at him as he leaned against the railing as well. He was sympathetic, and hell, even understanding-why wouldn't he be, he's been dating Stephanie back at the palmwoods for the past month. I felt guilty to have his sympathy though, since his relationship was real and good and mine is terrible and fake.

I smile over at him weakly, "It is, but it doesn't matter how much time I get with him, I'm always the same after we talk, you know?"

He nodded turning to face me, "I also know when you're hiding something from me. Don't forget that I've known you longer than the rest of them, so I know when you're hiding something. Bodyguard or not, Anne, you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

I smiled, hugging him around the waist briefly, "I know, and I do, really, aside from Kendall and Cat, you're the closest friend I have. So just please believe me when I'm telling you that's just me missing my boyfriend, and drop it." I walked inside, grabbing some pizza from the end-table next to Mikey. "I'm gonna go work on some lyrics to turn in for 'Stavo when we get back tomorrow; make sure everybody gets some sleep before we go on GMA tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am," Mikey salutes as Cali and Jay nod their assent, wishing me goodnight as I walk into my room.

Before I start to write, I go over to my area and pack up my suitcase of stuff and then my duffle of clothing, making sure my purse was in order and that I had a comfortable outfit to wear as well as a performance outfit set aside for the morning. I looked over and sighed at how Kiera's corner next to the bathroom seemed to take up both the room in question and that half of the room while Cali and I were tidy and packed already- I guess Cali tidied up while I was on the phone. I eat my pizza and finish up the last lines of "LA Boys" and "Livin' on a High Wire" for the album. We were about half of the way through the album and needed new songs fast, so Jake and I've been working with 'Stavo like crazy. So far the album has "Beggin' on your Knees", "Give your Heart a Break", "Take a Hint", "Give it Up", "Determinate", "Come and Get it", "Freak the Freak out", my cover of Nickelback's "If Today Was Your Last Day" got approved, And then with "LA Boys" and "Livin' on a Highwire" I only need two more songs for the album and Gustavo told me he wanted to write one and then give me a topic for the last song. I sigh as I replace my song book with my journal. Now it was time to write about all that I've been thinking about.

_Dear Journal, _

_This week as been hectic, as you know, but today I hit the motherload of epiphanies and figured I should share it with you before I explode without time time tell anybody. I've come to realize that maybe the mysterious disappearances of my bandmate and the distant nature of Logan may in fact be linked and I am dealing with a realationship hidden within my fakelationship. If I didn't have any feelings for Logan, or if the band knew that Logan and I were fake, I may have been happy. But neither of these things are true and I feel myself torn between a crazy rage and collapsing into tears. I can't believe that the two of them would resort to sneaking around and not telling me about this relationship. I mean either Logan has told her the relationship is fake, or she is content with being the 'other woman' I'm not sure and I don't really care. I was sure Logan and I were good enough friends that he could tell me if he had feelings for someone and we could find a way to end the hoax amicably. Now we are at a risk for being discovered, or he will be marked as a cheater and my ratings'll go up as BTR's go down and I can't let that happen to the guys when they are as in the dark as I am in the situation. I can't wait to talk to Kendall about this tomorrow...that is assuming I don't kill Logan on the way back to the Palmwoods and get arrested. _

_Annie out._

* * *

"Okay, thank you so much to Annie Shapiro and the Status Transfer for joining us this morning! This was Good Morning America wishing you a good day, and we'll see you tomorrow!" Robin waves to the cameras and the raving audience after our performance and turns to us. "Great job guys! I can't wait to hear the rest of the album!"

"Thanks so much Robin, it was an honor being here!" I smile, shaking hands with her as the band starts to help the crew pack up, and Jake grabs his keyboard again. I pack up my mic stand and give it to the crew and go to the side to call our limo driver. "Hey Joe, it's Annie. We just finished at the stage, but we all need to change at the studio, so could you pick us up there?"

"Certainly, Ms. Shapiro, will we be going straight to the airport from there?" was the reply and I could hear him typing in the best way to get to us away from Paparazzi.

"Actually, I think that we need to finish packing and getting all our things out of the hotel." I smile a little at my next thought. "And I think a Dunkin' stop is in order as well."

"Okay, Miss, I'll meet you at the back of the studio in twenty minutes."

"Sounds perfect, thanks, Joe!" I hang up and turn to the group, who were exchanging high fives at the mention of coffee. "Okay guys, lets not celebrate too much yet, we still need to clean up the hotel and get our things all packed first."

"Then we can get the glorious commodity of coffee, hit the airport, and badabing, badaboom we're back in LA baby!" Jake clapped his hands and looked skyward. "I can go back to my apartment and take my girl out on an extra special date!"

"It's the hockey rink for me." Cali fist pumped with Mikey, "I still owe Carlos a game after him teaching me how to play."

"James owes me a james sesh still." Jay smiled, looking to Mikey with a smirk, "What about you, bro?"

"My bench press and I have some catching up to do," Mikey flexed giving us girls a wink, "And then I have a date with my bed that won't end until monday."

"You DO Realize that it is only Friday, right?" I smiled, shaking my head with a laugh. "Well you all know what I'm going to be doing, so I won't bother. What about you, Kiera? You haven't told us what you were planning on doing later."

She looked at us all, and gave a demure smile, "I'm treating myself for the day, who knows what it'll entail just yet," She sighed happily and gave a small shrug, "The future is bright."

We all continue to the studio where to change an get ready, leaving me to wonder what she could have possibly meant with her ending comment.

* * *

"Hey Loges, it's Anna," I suppressed a sigh, talking to the answering machine that I had more of a relationship with. "It's about an hour before we land and I just wanted to make sure that you were still going to be there. I was also going to try to start working on all that we need to talk about, but I guess I'll have to wait. Call me when you get this, if not, I'll see you soon." I let the breath out, and look past Kiera and Cali to the window seat, finding a smile at how peacefully asleep the aussie was. I was interrupted from my gazing by Kiera laughing in a taunting tone. "I'm sorry; is something funny?"

She gave me a wry smile as she typed a message into her phone, "You are, you're constantly trying to get a hold of him, and if one way doesn't work, you go about it three or four different ways. Maybe you should take the hint when the first try doesn't get an answer! You are always on his scuttlebutter and he posts maybe once to the three you post, so give it a rest and let him absorb what you have to say without you spamming him; he is most likely busy, so stop being a bother and let him be the one to start a conversation for once." She gave me a snide look and then turned to her phone with a smile as it lit up.

I rolled my eyes, clenching the arms of my chair to prevent myself from clawing her pretty eyes out. "OH, I'm sorry, does that mean I need to take the hint when you ignore us during down time and disappear to go do God knows what?! Or when you run off to meet mystery man and go MIA whenever we finished something this week? Check yourself before you criticize me." I snap, done with her crap this week.

"Don't tell me how to live my life when you are struggling to live your own, Annie." She snapped back, fixing me with a glare saved for territorial animals towards each other.

"Well maybe if we actually know what was going on in your life and you let us in I wouldn't feel the need to!" I growl, finally having my go at her after all the time I've known her. "What is your deal when it comes to this group?! Because none of us know and frankly, it is driving me insane!"

She just looked at me and gave me a sly smile, "And that's just how I like my life and my business: Mine." her glare was interrupted by her phone going off again and she went back to her giggling and texting.

I grit my teeth, and grabbed my purse and duffle from under the chair in front of me and stalked over to the guys, glad I had taken the aisle seat. "Hey Jay, can you switch seats with me; I can't be near Kiera for one more minute."

Jay smiled, "I can tell; I heard you're not so quiet conversation." he gave out a light sigh, "What did she do to set you off this time?"

I took a deep breath, knowing that it is hard for Jay to deal with the group's newfound resentment towards Kiera- Cali and Mikey have realized after this week what it is I've been going through- and I had to be careful when talking about her. His not so secret crush on her has helped him to get to know her really well and he's the only one she'll really talk to.

"She may or may not have criticized my relationship with Logan."

His eyes widened, and his mouth hardened, "I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks Jay...I'm sorry you have to deal with our drama all the time." I mumble with a frown as he grabs his backpack and goes to take my seat. He turned as he heard me a small smile on his lips.

"Don't worry, Love, we all know I'm the only one she listens to." and with that he left. I nod to no one in particular and sit down in Jay's spot, stealing one of Jake's headphones to watch second half of the Avengers with him.

And yes I oogled over Jeremy Renner to distract myself from my Logan and Kiera problem. I'm a teenage girl: Sue me!

* * *

_There you guys go! I made sure it was extra long for you as an apology! Stay tuned because in the next chapter the Logan/Kiera issue WILL be addressed! _


	9. You're not Alone

_Okay, so now that I have a decent schedule to work on this, here's hoping that I can be better at updating this, especially now that I am uploading stuff onto Twitter through Twtilonger as well! Anyway, last you read, Annie has some suspicions about Logan and Kiera, and even got into another fight with Kiera….but will it continue after the flight? Will Logan actually show up at the airport for Annie? Read and find out!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: You're not alone**

Annie's POV

The movie ended just as the flight attendant told everyone to turn off all our electronics for the landing. We went down fine, made it to the gate all together and we took some photos with a few fans and gave out a few autographs, sitting waiting for a lull in the crowd to form before we thought about leaving. Jake was the first to leave because he had driven us all to the airport and had a date with Stephanie lined up right against our return- the restaurant only had the one opening. He was followed by Jay because his brother John worked at the studio and knew when to pick him up so he grabbed him and was shortly followed by a Limo for Cali and Mikey to go to the studio for a meeting with Kelly. Everyone said their goodbyes and wishes that we enjoyed the weekend off, leaving me and Kiera to wait for our rides, the later following me to my meeting spot for when Logan came to pick me up.

That was two hours ago and my phone lay silent on my luggage next to me as I sip my third coffee and try not to sigh at Kiera's pacing. Based on the look of guilt on her face, the recent text she received indicated that her ride was going to be there any minute. I'll admit I am kinda confused as to why she would feel guilty after our spat on the plane, but I still felt a little comfort in her presence. If someone like Kiera could feel unsettled about leaving me alone after all the fights we've been through, maybe there was hope in the world that things in my messed up personal life would look up. It didn't matter that we didn't talk to each other in my acceptance of defeat in contacting Logan or my stubbornness turning me to schoolwork before I thought about alternate forms of transportation. I had gotten a text from Jade on the plane saying that the PI finally figured out what was going on, and that she needed to meet up with me next week to talk about it, so I was planning that out on my calendar as well. I found myself wondering if I should tell Logan about the PI and have him come with me to the meeting with Jade….not that he's been giving me any reason to trust him with anything…

I sigh, not wanting to even think about Logan at the moment, but knowing that I have been for a while now. I don't know what to do about him and I don't even know if I want to know what to do about him. That would be admitting that there is a problem as well as admitting to him that I have real feelings for him which is a no go. I mean I talked to James a few weeks back because he and Carlos noticed what was going on as far as the Logan being more distant thing goes and they told me that before Griffin forced us together, he did have feelings for me, but with all the pressure of the media making the relationship and not us, they became associated with work and he's trying to change that by making us have to work less and less on the relationship and hang out as us and not 'us'. It all seemed so convoluted and full of nonsense at the same time, but maybe it was true. Maybe we would be better if things were left to nature and not our stupid CEO who is only out for his own wallet.

I heard Kiera lightly clear her throat, so I looked up and she smiled a little sadly, "I uh...my ride's…" She struggled to get the words out, making me really want to start over with this girl.

"I get it Kiera, it's okay, go treat yourself while places are still open. You deserve a break, you guys rocked this week." I smile, not letting her see my anger at the situation lest she thinks it's towards her. I relaxed as she smiled, still looking a little guilty, but grabbed her bags and headed towards the elevator to leave. She waved as the doors closed, and I felt like maybe she wasn't so bad after all. I give a delayed wave, and shoulder my duffel, dragging my suitcase as I pitch my coffee and glance at my phone, wondering if I accidentally had it on silent-more out of wishful thinking than anything else. It was as I made my way through the doors to hail a cab when I heard a voice calling my name. I turn, not quite recognizing the voice when I see not who I was hoping for but felt myself running towards anyway. my suitcase, with my backpack on it was discarded at the door next to my duffel as I jumped into the arms of my best friend and sobbed into his shoulder.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Ken!" I gasp, finally letting go of him and feeling him lower my to the ground.

"I'm betting not nearly as happy I am to see you," He laughed, putting his arm around my shoulders in a comforting motion I'd missed terribly.

I pulled away to face him and fix him with a quirked eyebrow much like the one he didn't see over the phone last night. "Oh? How is that?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Well...I've kinda been looking all over for you for the past three hours."

My eyes widen and my voice catches in disbelief, "I wasn't even...my plane landed only two-" I paused, looking down at my feet to calm my hysterics. "I landed only two hours ago and I was sitting at the spot where Logan and I decided to meet, speaking of him...have you seen him? Did he forget the place and search with you?" I knew it was too much to ask for, and I felt despair fill up the void of his absence as I saw the look in Kendall's eyes. "Heh...nevermind...he must've gotten caught up with something…" I let my voice trail off as a look of pity flashed in my friend's golden-green eyes. "Come on, lets go grab lunch somewhere: My treat!" I force a laugh out, and walk towards my luggage, giving him no choice but to follow me.

* * *

Kendall's POV

The sound of laughter filled the apartment as Kendall made his way over to the fridge to grab everyone some fruit water as Carlos and James played video games with Annie, Cat and Katie watching. Though she was laughing and joking with everyone all day, he could tell that something was up with Annie since he picked her up from the airport. After they'd left to get food, she was gloriously fake in all her forced excitement to tell him about all that happened during the week, clearly trying to distract him from how crushed she was about being stood up for three hours before he'd found her. It was a damn good thing he had decided to try and surprise her with dual pick-up. It killed him inside to see her put on a happy face for his sake, not knowing that he'd figured out that Annie was doing a little more than pretending for the cameras when she talked about how she felt about Logan. She had fallen for him and Jo had proven it when Kendall had heard her mutter something to the effect of not heeding her advice when they were listening to the Big Apple Radio feed online the other day. Kendall kicked himself for the third time today for not heeding Carlos's prediction back when the two had first started their "Dating" Status, and was bitter about how it had come true on the young Mitchell's behalf.

He looked back at the group, and noticing they were too busy to really notice if he took a detour, pulled out his phone and snuck into the bathroom. Hitting two on his speed-dial, Kendall held the phone to his ear, tension etched in his brow in a pondering state as to what to say when the person picked up, which they did after just two rings.

"Hello?"

"Dude where ARE you? Annie's been back from New York for five hours now and you're the only one to have not seen here yet."

Logan was silent for a beat before sighing, slightly defeated, "I got called in to work, Man. Gustavo had to talk to me about some publicity things while I was at the studio, too."

"Really? Why would he do that when one of your biggest publicity moments of the week would've been happening at the same time?" Kendall challenged, forcing his voice to stay quiet, if still accusing, so as to not raise suspicion from the people in the living room. "Come on Logan, she's your friend, not to mention your fake girlfriend. She's missed you this week and after all the work she'd done this week covering your ass, the least you can do is come see here the day she gets back and give her the courtesy of talking to her face to face after lots of radio silence save for a few business-like text conversations." He winced as he recalled how often Anne checked her phone during lunch, the car rides, and even when she'd already died in video games just now.

"What the hell are you talking about 'covering my ass all this week?'" He sounded off, like he didn't believe his own doubt, but Kendall shrugged it off, thinking that maybe he just didn't know what was going on.

"Well maybe have Gustavo work with you on some more current video messages and actually try to call her at least half the amount of times she claims you do, and maybe it won't be obvious to those of us that know the two of you that she is clearly the one more invested in the relationship. Do I even NEED to remind you about her last REAL relationship? At least make her fake one seem like it's what a real one SHOULD be." He hissed, seething with rage for all the pain that she has been getting for his friend's carelessness.

"I have no idea what you are getting on about, man." Logan was getting defensive as Kendall got pissed, knowing that the other teen had nothing left to say for himself.

"Whatever, Dude, just get over to see her before she leaves and locks herself away for her weekend off." he hung up, swinging the door open and grabbing the six waters he was originally in that area for. When he got there, he glanced around the couched corner to see the video game controllers away in place of the tv remote, and Annie's spot vacant.

"Took you long enough, I'm thirsty!" Katie groaned, snatching her and Cat's waters and pointing to the hallway, "She's in your room, said she needed to talk to you. Good luck."

"Thanks baby sister," Kendall sighed, tossing 'Jarlos' -as Annie calls them- their drinks adn treading lightly to his room.

Once he was at the door, he paused, not sure which Annie he was going to find on the other side. Would it it be 'real' Annie as she's been playing for everyone so they don't see how stressed she is? Maybe stressed Annie, needing to freak out for a few minutes and just used his room as an excuse for a freak out? Would it be Sad Annie, finally done pretending for just a few minutes? Or would it be HIS Annie, who was a little bit of all those and just needed some time to be herself before they did dinner as a family, or more accurately before she sees Logan? he stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out which one he prefered. Only one way to find out, he rationalized, and pushed open the door, happy with the Annie he saw. She was sitting at the head of the bed, resting against his pillow, her gaze intent on her copy of Cassandra Clare's City of Bones he was borrowing-saying 'borrowing' in place of 'forced to read'- which was resting in her hands, not as close to her face as it normally is. She was already past his bookmark and smiling to herself as she reached a part she loved, holding her hand, which in turn held the crinkled sleeve of a hoodie she'd obviously stolen from his closet, to her lips as she let out a silent chuckle to herself. She would've been perfectly undisturbed, had Kendall not closed the door behind him, making it click softly in the silent room.

"Oh, there you are, Ken, what took you so long to get drinks from the Kitchen?" she took her pencil out from behind her ear, where it seemed to live as of late, and scribbled something on a sticky note and stuck it on the page before carefully closing it and putting it next to her feet. She looked at him expectantly after catching the water he tossed to her, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, my mom just called and was asking about ideas for dinner while she was at the store." He shrugged, pulling of the lie with only a slight twinge of guilt. He didn't want her to know about his real phone call seeing as she didn't know that he knew about Kendall.

"Oh, that's cool, I hope you told her dino chicken." she gave him a half serious face, her finger pointed at him accusingly, making him laugh, "Anyways, it gave me a change to reread a bit of it. I love this series so much! I can't wait for the movie to come out! Even though it's just rumored at this point."

"It be interesting to see the see the scene with Simon as a rat being saved by Jace and Clary in that hotel." Kendall snorted, remembering reading it.

"Who knows if they would even show that scene, though, they might even change it." She shrugged, "We'd have to see what Hollywood deems more entertaining. But if that's where you are….what do you think of Magnus so far?" she looked over at him, knowing that the book wasn't one of his favorites and that's why he was taking so long to read it.

"I'd-" he dragged the pronoun out in search of the best thing to say, "think that I'd get along with him, barring the possibility that he has a secret weakness for my irresistably good looks and, what is it you say the fans call them, "piercingly green" eyes?" he smirked as she rolled her eyes at him, but still deemed it funny as she let out a small, unbridled laugh unlike what Kendall had been hearing today. He reviled in the sound of it, proud that he was able to cause her to be able to laugh for real and not force it out.

"If my memory serves me correctly with the rest of the series, you're good," she laughed still, adjusting the hoodie on her frame.

"Well that's a relief," He chuckled, admiring how she looked in his clothes, but feeling a pang of guilt at what he was going to say. "but I doubt you wanted to talk to me in here about my reading interests. OR to steal my clothes! Don't think I'm convinced that my missing v-necks, and basketball shorts are actually missing; I know you have them in your room." He sat down with a chuckle, and shook the sleeve of the hoodie, "And I'm going to want my hoodie back, this is my favorite one!"

"Oh please, you know this shade of blue totally looks better on me!" she laughed, pulling up the hood and flaunting how 'good' she looked in it. "Besides it's not like I can steal Logan's clothing when he sleeps over," she shrugged and whispered behind her hand, "He would actually have to sleep over for that to happen."

"Oh, I know that you're in my pants more often than his, no need to remind me," He smirked, laughing when she slapped his arm, turning red with embarrassment.

"You better watch yourself, or I'll start stealing your beanies next!" She threatened, eyeing a grey one on the dresser and sitting up so that their shoulders brushed for just a few seconds. Not that she knew, or maybe even cared, about the sparks such a movement caused all through Kendall's arm.

"You wouldn't! You've got enough of your own, and Besides, the fans and press'll be able to tell they're not yours or Logan, and we don't want people to think YOU'RE the one cheating, do we?" he laughed, bumping her shoulder with his. "But we're still off the subject that you suddenly want to stall in starting." He gave her a serious look now, worried she was going to shut him out. She was silent, picking at her fingernails nervously, the red nailpolish from this morning's show almost gone. "Come on, Anne, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? And that you can trust me?"

She gave a humorless chuckle, "Because with the last two guys I gave that two, it went so well…" She mumbled, probably because it wasn't for Kendall to hear. He used this to his benefit though, sighing dramatically.

"You know comparing me to other men is going to accomplish nothing save for making me jealous," he teased, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to lean onto his. I saw her roll her eyes, and a smile creep across her face, and was relieved that it worked. "Now, why don't you tell me what you were going to tell me last night on the phone, and then got all cryptic about and avoided."

She tensed against him, her face pinched in a blatant desire to NOT share that with him. 'I….may have reason to suspect, I mean literally only suspect, that maybe…...that maybe Kiera and Logan's little "dance practice" sessions are…..maybe more than just her teaching him how to dance better…." she looked at her hands again, "Though after today….I'm not sure…I want to give her a chance, but they way the two of them are acting lately, I don't know what to think. I need to talk to Logan." she curled up in a ball next to him, immersed in her own thoughts about the situation at hand.

Kendall watched as he lost her, trying to remain calm, despite how furious he was with this new information. Annie looked so small in her position, his hoodie nor her baggy sweatpants-stolen from Andre- she was wearing were helping her either. She'd been working so hard all week to ensure everybody that everything was perfect and her shoulders were too small to be handling that on her own. It was supposed to be partnership, but it has become a solo act right before all of their eyes, and only Kendall could see it...or at least that's what he thought. He knew that he couldn't share his thoughts with her right now, acutely aware that she needed him to just be there right now, to listen when she was ready to talk, or to just sit there when she needed comfort. It was important that she knew he would be there for her whenever she was ready or even when she wasn't…if only she had an idea, just a hunch about how he felt…

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Annie's body go slack against his as she drifted off into a stressless sleep. He smiled, placing a light kiss on her forehead and picking up her book to put himself into the world she liked to lose herself in.

* * *

Annie's POV

I awoke without any memory of having fallen asleep, but thanks to the darkened room and the soft snore coming from James' side of the room gave me reason to believe I'd been asleep for quite some time. I yawned, feeling pressure on top of my head, noticing that Kendall had fallen asleep with his cheek resting on me and my book open three-quarters of the way deeper into it than when I was reading it earlier today. I smile, gently tucking myself out from under him and pulling him into a lying position where he would be more comfortable. I pull the book from his lap to mark the page and relocate it, throwing a blanket over him. He didn't wake, but turned over into a more comfortable position, ruffling his hair on the pillow. I look around to make sure none of my stuff is in the room, and take off Kendall's hoodie, hanging it on the foot of the bed before sneaking out of the room. As I close the door of the 'Kames' room, I could tell by the closed doors and the snoring coming from the 'Cargan' room that everyone else was asleep. Or at least that was what I thought until I saw the light coming from the end of the hallway. My stomach twisted into a painful not as I walked over, dreading what I would find.

Sure enough, it was indeed Logan in the living room, but I didn't have to stress as much as I had thought. He was sleeping on the bright orange couch with an English textbook open and overturned on his chest, a hand resting on the spine. Despite, the half-hope that he would be awake, the relief that was replacing the fear rushed through me as I pull the book from under his hand and mark the page. Placing it on the end table behind him, I grab a blanket from the linen closet and drape it over his sleeping form. He stirred slightly, making me catch my breath, but he didn't wake up as I padded out of the apartment and into my room next door. Sighing, I moved to my suitcase and duffel, opening them to unpack, since I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I moved all my clothes into my hamper and got my detergents, notebook, a book, and my ipod to go down to the laundry room and do my laundry. Might as well get it done while everyone else was sleeping: I looked at my clock as I got in and noticed that it was 1:30 in the morning.

When I went down, I was surprised to find Jo flipping through a script there. She was in a pair of sweatpants with a ribbed tank on and her hair pulled into a messy pony. I smile, glad to have a familiar face to hang out with for the next few hours, and wanting to catch her up on the latest news of my personal drama. I nudge her shoulder as I fill one of the front loaders with my jeans and sweats.

"What's up, Taylor?" I smile, as she jolts up, pulling the hidden ear-buds from her ears.

"Couldn't sleep and needed to get laundry done after a trip to New Zealand for some scenes I had to do for the trailer of the next movie," She shook her head, " I was so jet lagged I fell asleep this afternoon and woke up wired a little while ago. When did you get back?"

"This morning, I hung out with the guys and then fell asleep before I could come say hi to you, Lucy, or Camille." I stretched, "I just woke up myself, and let me tell ya, a good pillow, Kenny doesn't make."

Jo laughed, though she had this off look in her eyes, "Oh, I know. Anyway, how's the Logan front? Anything new?" I frown, turning the machine, and loading the next two machines with my other clothing. She noticed the look on my face and put her script down, a worried look on her face. "I'll take that as a yes and that it's not good?"

I slump into the chair next to her, setting an alarm on my phone for the washers, "Let's just say that I'm worried about our friendship more than my feelings at this point."

"I did warn you to be careful…" She pat my shoulder, sympathy in her voice. "Kendall said that you guys haven't been very close lately, and that when you're in public it's only believable because the fans like you guys so much."

"Yea, right…they like us…" my eyes widen, causing her to look at me confused, "For the most part they do, but there are still the scuttle-haters who think they are all Logan's wives." I wave my hand, "It's petty and I've dealt with worse, it's just annoying."

"Right….but that's not what you're talking about, is it?" She gave me a stern look, making me sorry for dragging this out.

"Okay, lets start from the beginning of this week." I sigh, ready to give the full detail on what happened. She nodded, ready to listen to all that I had to say.

I started off telling her about how at the airport, our goodbye was super robotic on his end, and that they didn't even wait for the plane to take off before leaving, as well as throughout the week, I've left him tons of messages on his phone, texts, and video messages on his Scuttlebutter, like we had agreed on, as well as some where I wanted to talk to him about regular stuff, too, only to get the practice tapes that he did with Gustavo, with a newer timestamp and one word answer texts or calls where he would tell me that he was busy with stuff for the CD. Then I told her about Kiera's suspicious disappearances throughout the week to go talk to some unknown guy, her face always glowing and spirits high. Then I told her about thursday night as well as friday morning's conversations and realizations just as the timer went off for me to switch up all the washers. Jo nodded asking questions as we both switched over our loads to the dryers and set new alarms on our phones, me answering them, shyly and trying to keep myself together.

"I think you need to talk to Gustavo and Kelly when you return to the studio Monday," she stated as she flipped through my new lyrics, and I leafed through her new script. "What they are doing is putting all of you at risk and you really can't be doing this to yourself anymore."

I swallowed, a lump in my throat, "But Jo," I choke, "What...what if I'm wrong and they are really only working on dancing together and it's as innocent as it seems? I don't want to ruin things anymore, Jo…I just can't lose Logan after losing-" I stop, feeling the tears I'd been shedding behind closed doors flood out, not wanting to be bared in silence anymore, and sat there, sobbing like a baby. Jo pulled me into a hug and I just melted into her, not wanting her to see me like this, but also happy for the comfort.

"Shhh, shhh." she pet my head, rocking me slightly, "You can't keep yourself bottled up like this anymore, Anne...I'm worried about you...so is Kendall."

"I...I know, I couldn't even bring myself to tell him today...I just shut him out...and I h-hate d-doing that to him because he's been there for me more often that L-Logan has, and he doesn't even know half of the stuff that you or Logan kn-know and he's been so great and I've been t-t-teribble to him." I mentally scold myself for all this stuttering, but Jo was right, I need to get it out, no matter how hard it is, and as it is I needed to be calm and collected before I see Jade this week, or else who knows what might happen if she sees me.

Jo kept letting me know she was there for me, rubbing my back and saying how everything will be okay, and that we'll fix this so that we can all be friends again. After a few more minutes, I was able to calm down, wiping my face with wet nap from my bag and drying my eyes. Jo looked at me the whole time, her face portraying guilt. "But...as far as Kendall not knowing things…he may have weaseled out your feelings for Logan from me…"

I smile, weakly, letting her know it was okay, "I'm sure he came to you saying I told you already, since he probably figured it out on his own." I rolled my eye as she nodded. "Sometimes I'm afraid he knows me too well."

"Or he knows you just enough…" She trailed it off that smile on her face again. It was the same smile she always wore when I was mildly annoyed with the blonde boy.

"You know I never understand you when you speak in riddles, Taylor." I mumbled, as the laundry finished, making me jolt in the realization of how long I'd been crying.

"Oh, I know, but you love me anyway, Shapiro." She laughed as we both put our clothes into our baskets and walked back to the elevator.

"Yea, well don't push your luck on it." I say with a laugh, turning to her as we get to my floor, "Thanks for tonight, I really needed it."

"No worries, We'll talk more tomorrow? You need to figure out what you're gonna say to people."

"Okay," I wave as the elevator's door close, "Here's hoping that this is a good plan after all…" I mutter going back to my room to fold my laundry and after, I was going to get some more sleep.

* * *

_And that's about it right now! I know there wasn't a lot going on in this chapter aside from Ken/Anne Fluff and Jo/Anne friendship stuff, but It felt kinda needed and I"m hoping to get the ball rolling the next chapter! Anyways, Stay tuned and reviews are love!_

_Gwen_


End file.
